


It Takes Two To Play This Game

by ObsidianRomance



Series: It Takes Two 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believe it or not, this actually is the prompt from mpregwinchester's autumn comment fic meme.  It kind of ran away with me...I have no idea what happened.  Your guess is as good as mine.  It eventually gets to the mpreg.  But for those who don't like mpreg, this story doesn't blatantly mention it in part 1 and 2, it is just old fashioned porn.  LOL<br/>rifle53's prompt: Jared and Jensen first meet when pro wide receiver for the Dallas Cowboys Jensen decides to improve his game with some ballet lessons from famous Polish ballet dancer Jared. Jared thinks Jensen is brutish and Jensen thinks Jared is prissy, but you know what they say- opposites attract. Now, Jared is heavily pregnant with the couple's first child[ren] and Jensen's fall season is just getting started. Jared goes into labor right before Halloween (graphic birth totally welcome, it's up to the author) and they take the baby[ies] home on Halloween day- dressed in appropriately cute baby halloween costume[s], tutu for a little girl or jersey for a little guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: PORN, more porn, top!Jensen, dub-con for a second but then TOTALLY consensual   
> Rating: NC-17  
> Authors Note: I know about ballet, but I know VERY LITTLE about football. To counter this, I pretty much didn't use specifics about either activity. I hope that is okay. Also, a barre is just a fancy word for the bar used to do balancing exercises in ballet.  
> Special Thanks to bt_kady for the editing and the awesome banner!
> 
> [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/85421651@N04/8072353067/)

As a world renowned Polish ballet phenomenon, Jared was used to people clamoring over him and his talents.  He was also used to working with pro-athletes.  In fact, he had made somewhat of a name for himself for not only being good at what he did, but for achieving great results as well.  It was for these reasons that many professional coaches sought him out to give their players a one up on the field.  If they wanted the best, they wanted him.

So, stereotypical jockish athleticism was something Jared had become immune to.

He was classically trained in ballet and, though he could work with other styles of dance, it was the genre he tended to spend most of his work day dealing with.  He knew that he had a reputation for being just on the right side of snobbish – pushy enough to get things done but charming enough to make people keep coming back for more.  And that attitude made him highly defensive of what he did and threatened anyone who didn’t take it just as seriously.

Enter Jensen Ackles, Jared’s newest student and aggravation.

It seemed like a common enough task – take the Dallas Cowboy’s star wide receiver and give him some extra pointers on balance and help him with strengthening exercises.  It should have been routine. 

Only it wasn’t.

Jensen was infuriating.  With his wise cracks and semi-commitment to his lessons, he was almost the perfect definition of Jared’s nightmare.  And if he called Jared princess one more time, Jared was going to kick him upside the head.  He could do it, he knew just exactly how high he could kick.

It wasn’t that Jensen didn’t have potential, because he did.  It was the type of potential some lucky bastards are born with.  He was a phenomenal football player, but if he wanted to get better he was going to have to work at it.  Over their sessions it was becoming blatantly clear that Jensen wasn’t used to working at anything in his whole life.  It was like he expected it – or Jared – to just fall into his lap.

Jared definitely didn’t plan on doing any falling, especially not with an arrogant man so prone to getting under his skin.

So yes, Jensen was infuriating.  Gorgeous, but infuriating.

As a whole, Jared never really understood why some people fawned over football players. They were treated like statewide treasures because they could catch a ball and perform some homoeroticism version of a tackle.  He thought Jensen had a nice ass, but everything else about him practically canceled out that fact.

He was rude, dismissive, and didn’t understand the importance of being on time.

Jared had things to do, mostly with people who gave a shit about his lessons, and he wasn’t going to wait around for someone who didn’t see any value in him or his lessons.

What frustrated him the most was the fact that he _knew_ , if Jensen put his mind to it, the wide receiver would be really fucking good at ballet.  Instead he practically mocked the genre with sloppy movements and looks of disdain.  He also made it a point to state, “I’m only doing this because coach is making me, _princess_ ” about thirty times a session.

Still, Jared was getting paid good money and he didn’t give up that easily.

It came to a head one day when Jensen gets a little too touchy feely while Jared was trying to reposition him and correct his posture.

Jared snapped when Jensen’s hand made a slow draw down his side.  He’s sure the man was doing it to piss him off and that there were no actual feelings behind it, a fact that just fueled his anger all the more.  He made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat, pulled away sharply, and slapped Jensen across the face, the loud sound echoing in the empty dance hall.

Jensen actually ended up laughing at the action, rubbing a hand across the slight redness at his jaw.  “Sorry princess, I didn’t mean to get your panties in a twist.”

Still completely shocked at the brazen action, Jared blinked several times before straightening up and glaring at Jensen.  “You will never – _ever_ – do that again.  Do you understand?”  Jensen looked at him like he was surprised Jared has the balls to tell him off.  “Do you even understand who I am?  Do you know how many noteworthy performances I have been in?  Do you know how many people would die to be in your position?  I have a waiting list of students dying for a spot to be in my class longer than you think your dick is.”  He spun on his heels and stomped away, intending for his departure to be angrier than the slightly prissy walk he pulled off.  “Don’t fuck with me.”

This time, Jensen went silent.  He cocked his head in his retreating instructor's wake and raised a lip in distaste.  “I could ask you the same thing.”

“Excuse me?”  Jared’s ears perked up and he turned to face Jensen, hand perched on his hip and eyebrows raised in anticipation.

“Do you even know who I am?  Do you know how many passes I’ve caught, how many times I’ve rushed the ball, how many defensive backs I’ve blocked, let alone how many games were won because of me?  Do you know how many awards I’ve received?”  He took a step closer to Jared and opened his arms in frustration.  “So yeah, princess Padalecki, I could ask you the same thing.”

Jared huffed and practically stomped his foot.  No one had ever had the nerve to come at him like that, both verbally and physically.

“Do you even watch football?”  Jensen took another step closer and lessened the gap between them.

“Do _you_ even watch ballet?”  Shifting his weight, Jared settled into his left hip and raised an eyebrow.

“Touché.”  And then something Jared didn’t understand happened – Jensen smiled.  “So I guess we are even.”

Not willing to let go of his anger yet, Jared’s reply was crisp and quick.  “I suppose we are.”

Jensen cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his neck.  “So, um, can we maybe start over?”  He avoided Jared’s direct eye contact, making it clear he wasn’t in the mood to dwell on the fact that he was apologizing in his own way.

“Are you actually going to listen to me this time?”  Crossing one foot in front of his other, Jared stretched his body out and stood tall, liking the advantage his height gave him at the current moment.  Jensen was in his world and that fact came with a shift in the power scales.

“If you get down off your throne? Yeah, maybe.”

Rolling his eyes, Jared flicked his hands to rid the invisible from of their argument from the room.  “Fine.  But this is your last chance.”  He came to stand beside Jensen who had already shifted into 1st position.  “I mean it.”

“I don’t doubt that you do.”  And then Jensen smiled again, once again finding a way to creep under Jared’s skin.

***********

The thing some people didn’t know about Jared was that he did, actually, watch football.  But it wasn’t in the way most of the world watched it.

Usually it was background noise if he had an evening in by himself.  He would put on the television and flip channels until he landed on whatever game was being televised at the moment or on that particular channel.  He didn’t care what teams were playing because he didn’t care who won.  Mostly he watched the games to check in on players he had worked with or to get a heads up on players he had yet to meet.

So when he turned on the television to find a Dallas Cowboys game just starting up, Jared assumed it would become his usual background noise for the night.

This was why it shocked him that he ended up watching the whole damn game.  He meant to finish reading a book his friend had lent him, but it fell to the wayside when he watched a pregame interview with Jensen Ackles.

He was pretty sure he wouldn’t have gotten sucked into the game if Jensen hadn’t been so ridiculously charming.  That part of Jensen was only a tiny fraction of the man he knew in class.

So in an attempt to catch Jensen in some huge lie, he watched the whole game, his eyes seeking out Jensen’s number and name on the back of identical uniforms during every shot.  He didn’t even realize he was doing it until he went cross eyed from letting his gaze pinball across the whole television in search of his student.

Jensen had been right, Jared knew nothing about football.  Practically the only thing he did know was how to identify _a_ football.  He had no idea if Jensen was performing well, the commentators seemed to think so, but he did notice  his balance was perfect.

A smile crept over his face when he realized that Jensen Asshole Ackles might actually be taking him seriously.

When he shut the television off, he felt like he learned more than he anticipated about his student.  He got all the information he needed.  It is also the reason why he is confused when he makes sure to watch the next Dallas Cowboys game.

He didn’t like football and he definitely didn’t like Jensen, despite how many shots of his _tight_ ass in those _tight_ pants the camera men provided him with. He was just doing research.  He was _that_ dedicated of an instructor.

************

Things with Jensen got better as their time together went on.  The football player actually put in effort, much to Jared’s surprise and satisfaction.

His grace was a far cry from Jared’s but all the dancer wanted from the man was effort.  Jared could work on the skill but effort had to come from his students.

He didn’t know if it was because he was getting used to being around Jensen or if his own qualities were rubbing off on the man, but suddenly Jensen wasn’t such a pain in the ass.  He still got under his skin, only in different ways.

But currently, the wide receiver was being more than frustrating.  Jensen seemed unfocused, making all of his movements sloppier than ones he made when they first started working together.  It was what caused Jared’s initial sigh of frustration.

For what must have been the fifth time, Jared swayed over to Jensen, blowing his hair out of his eyes as he rolled them.  He leaned forward, placing delicate but skilled hands on Jensen’s body in just the right places to mold him into the correct position.  Jared’s fingers twitched instinctively when they met the solidity of Jensen’s muscles and he curled around them as they shifted with his movements.  He stood beside Jensen at the barre for several more moments, their bodies closer than ever before, and he felt himself pressing more of his weight into Jensen.  “Like this.  Try to keep your body like this.”  Twisting his head in an effort to look up at Jensen, he was met with a startling close proximity to his lips.

Jensen smiled deviously before putting his hands on Jared’s body and shifting him into a similar position as himself, only, because of their placements, Jared ended up sandwiched between the barre and Jensen’s torso.  “Like this?”

Jared swallowed.  Part of him wanted to go on a tirade about how Jensen shouldn’t have touched him, about how he crossed the line and now he was done with him.  But the other part of him, the part where his mouth was going dry and his heart beat made him feel lightheaded, wanted to press back into Jensen’s touch.  Instead, he raked his teeth over his lower lip and sucked it back into his mouth before nodding dumbly.

“Or, maybe, like this?”  Jensen let his hands slip low on Jared’s waist and he used force and speed to send the dancer spinning so that he was pressed up against the mirror behind the barre, the wooden bar jutting into his belly and his hands splayed out over to reflective glass for support.  “Maybe this is a better position?”  He rolled his hips into the curve of Jared’s ass, which his now arching out due to his new position, Jensen purposely pressing into the dip between Jared's cheeks with the outline of his dick.

Yelp of surprise leaving Jared’s mouth, his eyes shot open and he came face to face with his reflection.  He could see Jensen’s predatory gaze practically devouring him.  It was a gaze that simultaneously infuriated him and aroused him.  He stumbled, unable to remember a time in his life he had felt so clumsy.  He wanted to move, wanted to say something, but the words dried up in his mouth and his body betrayed him by pushing backwards into the firmness of Jensen’s groin.

“Do you like this better?”  Jensen locked eyes with Jared through the reflection in the mirror, letting his pupils roll up to keep the connection as he dipped his head and kissed along the bend of Jared’s neck.  His lips gently nibbled at the soft heat there before the kisses turned rougher and he sucked small splotches of redness into the flawless skin.

Swallowing audibly, Jared’s tongue snaked out again to wet his lips.  He felt his dick wake up, hardening against the soft confines of his black dance pants.  He wanted to be disgusted with Jensen’s confidence and nerve, but instead it left him breathless.  All he could manage was another dumb nod.

This time Jensen actually did go full predatory, growling and getting rougher with Jared, tugging him closer and holding his jaw tightly so the dancer couldn’t look away from the reflection of what Jensen was doing to him.  Slowly Jensen snaked a hand up Jared’s body, toyed with the hemline of his shirt, and then dipped underneath to travel along the smooth contours of Jared’s stomach and chest.  “You want this, don’t you?”

Jared tried to roll out of Jensen’s grasp but the man had him too tightly, for all intents and purposes, he was trapped.  The fact sent a shot of adrenaline through him, a weird fight or flight reflex and he struggled, making a noise of defiance while giving Jensen’s reflection a feral glare.  “No.”

For his part, Jensen looked totally surprised at Jared’s answer.  He gave him a quizzical look before returning to one fueled by a barely restrained arousal.  “Oh, really?”  Pushing Jared more forcefully against the barre, his hand abandoned its attempted conquest of the man’s chest and his palm ghosted downward until it came to rest over Jared’s hardening length.  “This doesn’t feel like a ‘no’.”  To punctuate his meaning, he wrapped his hand around the clothed arousal and he skidded his thumb along the protrusion of the head, the precum aiding in the fabric’s slide across it.  He gave a squeeze and a long drawn out pump of his hand before rutting in deeper between Jared’s ass cheeks.

Jensen’s breath was warm on Jared’s neck and all he could smell was the man’s heat pressing against him and making him feel like he was running a fever.  The thick press of the wide reciever’s dick made Jared realize the man was probably harder than he was at the moment.  Jensen was manhandling him in ways he had never given anyone the right to and a sudden wave of indignation flowered in his brain.  “Get off of me you big,”  he elbowed Jensen in the ribs and kicked out with one leg before forcing backwards, “brute!” 

Jared pushed back but because Jensen’s grasp slackened as soon as he heard Jared’s reprimand, the dancer was finally able to freely break the hold.  He stumbled a few paces backwards before widening his stance to counteract the dizzying feeling swamping his brain.  Pretty sure he was moments from toppling over, his chest rising quickly with the intensity of their actions, Jared stared Jensen down.

Jensen’s cocky attitude deflated; he looked at the dancer like Jared was the one who had just victimized him.  There was a flush across the line of freckles sprinkling his cheeks and he brought a hand down in a poor attempt to cover his raging hard on.  “Listen, I thought…”  He left his thoughts unfinished and cocked his head at Jared in hopes that the man would say something instead of just stare at him.

Now free, Jared had a hard time remembering why he thought freedom was so prevalent a few moments ago.  Without Jensen’s heat pressing into him he felt strangely vulnerable, a thought that made no sense given the situation.  Jensen’s hand _had_ felt amazing around the neediness of his erection, his lips felt good too.  And having the football player’s dick wedged between his cheeks wasn’t half bad either.  He wanted to get back on his horse and give Jensen a piece of his mind but right now the only piece his brain seemed capable of thinking about what the one straining against Jensen’s pants.

“Oh hell…”  Jared took three graceful strides forward and practically pounced at Jensen.  He claimed that man’s mouth in a rough kiss that didn’t seem capable of coming from someone who was usually as composed as Jared, but Jensen broke down something inside of him and he slid his tongue past Jensen’s surprised gasp.

It was Jensen’s turn to stumble, walking backwards until he could steady his step.  Jared didn’t let Jensen get too far away, stalking forward in time with him.  His hands came back to rest on Jared’s hips while he became an active participant in their kiss.  He was partially amazed that Jared was so damn flexible it practically felt like the man was crawling his whole body around Jensen and clinging onto him as he devoured another moan inducing kiss.  Holding on to Jared tightly was all Jensen could do as he succumbed to Jared’s mouth and the feeling of him pressing their arousals together.

When Jared finally pulled away because the need to breath became an issue, they were both wild eyed and panting shallow breaths.  He had no idea what had gotten into him but it felt good.  He swore he hated Jensen, hated everything about him, but right now he couldn’t remember why.  He didn’t have time to dwell on the subject matter because Jensen grabbed his jaw with more force than necessary and kissed the line of his jaw bone while rubbing his groin against Jared’s hip.  When Jared made a little mewing noise in spite of himself, Jensen smirked against Jared’s lips before delving into another intense kiss.

Before long they were back at the barre again, this time Jared’s back arching over it and forcing him to put most of his weight on the juncture where his shoulders met mirror.  He was practically clawing at Jensen’s naked back as the man left marks on his neck and collar bone, marks he should be worried about but couldn’t think straight enough to reprimand his student.  Somewhere along the line Jensen got Jared’s shirt up over his head and his strong hands are doing evil things to every sensitive spot on his body.  He reached down to the waistband of Jensen’s pants, thankful they were drawstring, because his fingers were clumsy and he didn’t know if he would be able to get any other type down as quickly as he wanted…needed.

But then Jensen was manipulating him again, spinning him so he was facing his frazzled reflection, eyes blown wide with arousal and desire.  Jensen was kissing over his shoulder but when his eyes meet Jared’s they looked to be in practically the same state.  With the barre cutting him in the middle again and his body quivering from the high of his and Jensen’s sudden connection, he needed to slam both hands forward to keep himself upright.

Jensen tugged down Jared’s pants, letting out a satisfied noise at the notice that Jared’s dick was leaking generous amounts of precum and had left a damp spot on the now discarded clothes.  He came back up and, with Jared bent forward slightly over the barre, he was able to look completely over the man’s shoulder.  He curled one hand around Jared’s now exposed length and used the other to force Jared to keep his face trained on the mirror.  With one firm twist of his hand he sent Jared’s eyes to widening.  “You’re beautiful.”  His voice was deep and heavy with arousal and he said it again, closer to Jared’s ear this time so that he could kiss behind it and start another attack on the man’s neck.

Many people told Jared that fact in the past, but the way Jensen said it made Jared feel like they were words the man didn’t take lightly.  It made him shiver and drop his head back onto Jensen’s shoulder.  He rolled his head and managed a to place a kiss on the man’s jaw but mostly all he could do was pant and squirm as Jensen held him tightly and pumped an agonizingly teasing fist around his dick.

Though he wanted to say something, Jared didn’t trust his words.  He wanted to come, he _really_ needed to.  But just as suddenly s the thought crossed his mind, Jensen’s hand was gone and Jared’s hips were being pulled back so that he had to grab the barre for balance as Jensen repositioned his rear and spread Jared’s legs out.  Feeling a little like a doll, he went along with Jensen’s movements, feeling strangely powerful in his decision to allow Jensen to do so.  He let out a breathy groan when, ass cheeks already pulled apart, he felt something warm, wet, and slippery push against his entrance.  His eyes practically rolled back when the feeling intensified and Jensen’s tongue pushed harder, teasing the edges of the tight ring.

Jared tried to look around his body to get a clear picture of what Jensen was doing to him, but it was impossible.  All he could see was Jensen on one knee, arousal dampening the fabric of his pants, working between his legs.  He tried looking in the mirror, but all that he was met with was the flush across his cheeks and his dripping length bobbing between his legs.  Closing his eyes in favor of savoring the feelings Jensen licking him open was causing, he pushed backwards.

Jensen made a throaty groan and pushed his tongue deeper into Jared’s hole, teasing at the sides and pushing against the muscle.   He kept up his ministrations, pushing deeper and faster until he had Jared coming apart at the seams.  Despite Jared’s impatient bouncing, he took his time to suck, lick, and thoroughly stretch the man’s entrance as much as his tongue possibly could. 

Before Jensen stood up, he slicked two fingers with copious amounts of saliva and pushed them into Jared’s wanton body with ease.

The intrusion prompted a hiss from Jared, but it was a welcome one.  He was aware of the fact he was making little breathy hitching sounds in the back of his throat, but he couldn’t stop them from getting louder when Jensen added another finger.  Holding onto the barre so tightly his knuckles are practically white, he let the football player open him up and scissor his fingers against the sensitive insides.

At Jensen’s run in with his prostate, Jared lurched forward, pulling away from the pleasure because it had almost become too much.

“Shh, I’ve got ya…”  Jensen steadied Jared’s hips, pumping his fingers several more times before stilling his hand.

Coming back from the edge of almost orgasm, Jared flicked his eyes up to the mirror in front of him to find Jensen hovering behind him.  The man’s body was tense and waiting, eyes searching for an answer but Jared hadn’t figured out the question yet.  It hit him like a ton of bricks and he let out a crazy laugh, “ohh god, just fuck me!”  It wasn’t eloquent and it wasn’t prissy, but it was an answer, an answer that seemed to fuel Jensen up in just the right way.

“Anything you want, _princess._ ” Jensen kissed the area between Jared’s shoulder blades and moved his fingers in a way that squashed whatever snarky retort Jared had on his tongue.

In one instant, Jared’s composure was obliterated.  His mouth hung open as Jensen teased his hole several more moments before pulling away.  The resulting gasp echoed in the room and Jared’s eyes followed Jensen’s retreating form as he rifled though a small duffle bag.

Returning back to Jared, Jensen pulled the man upright, forcing him over the barre again and pressing his cheek against the cool glass.  “I don’t…are you…do you…” Jensen stumbled over his question.

Jared was able to swing around enough to see that all Jensen has in his hand was a small tube of lube and understood what he was asking.  It was a stupid decision but Jared was already past any feasible point of return.   He wanted Jensen – right now – and he wasn’t used to not getting what he wanted.  The tension between them had been growing for weeks and there was no shoving it back down now.  “I’m clean.  I’m good.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, “Me too.  I swear, you can ask coach, he has us tested.  I swear…”

“Less talk.  More sex.”  Jared pushed backwards, slotting Jensen’s dick between his cheeks and squeezing them.

“Thank god.”

Jared could feel Jensen pull away enough, felt the man’s knuckles brushing against his ass as Jensen slicked his dick up with enough lube to make his slide into Jared smooth.  Throwing the lube across the room with more force than necessary, Jensen grabbed Jared’s hips and nudged the tip of his dick against the tight ring of muscle.  He let out a deep grunt of pleasure as he nudged one, twice, three times and sunk into the tight heat.

“Holy fuck, you’re big…”  Jared pressed against the glass, his body sliding slightly up and down the surface as Jensen pushed forward with small incremental jerks of his hips.

“You’re too pretty to say such dirty things.”  Jensen growled and pulled Jared away from the glass enough so they could both get a clear picture of what they were doing.  “I want to watch your face when I bottom out in your hot ass.  Look how pretty you look, how hot we look.”  He nudged Jared’s head to make sure he was paying attention.  They didn’t take their eyes off of their reflections as Jensen slammed home, hips twitching to ensure he was as deep in Jared as he could get.

Jared grabbed the barre again, steadying himself as Jensen rolled his hips.  He couldn’t stop staring at the man’s hooded eyes and flexed muscles, wanting very much to show Jensen just how dirty his pretty little mouth could get.  But right now all he could do was lick his lips and swallow and beg for more.

Jensen brought one hand up to Jared’s parted lips and two fingers teased the dancer’s tongue before Jared got with the program and snaked his tongue out to lick them, suck them and coat him with enough saliva to act as lubricant. 

Jared saw Jensen staring at his reflection while doing this, swore he saw Jensen’s Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed hard in response.  He amped up the sex and tinged his motions with more heat, fully intent on driving Jensen crazy

Pulling his hand away from Jared’s mouth, Jensen wrapped it around Jared’s achingly hard dick, using the saliva to slide up and down the rigid muscle and ran his fingers over the crown.  He stroked it in time with the thrusts of his hips, periodically running a thumb across the slit to trail the gathering precum down Jared’s length.

The sheer ability Jensen had to come into Jared’s world shake it up added to Jared’s feeling of being pushed over the edge.  His knees almost buckled but he held strong, not wanting to change position for fear of messing up Jensen’s perfect rhythm and angle.  His perseverance paid off when Jensen thrust just hard enough to send sparks through his body and caused Jared to yell Jensen’s name.  He hated the fact that Jensen was dissolving him into a series of begs, but he would scream Jensen’s name over and over again if it would bring his long drawn out orgasm closer.

Each time he shouted Jensen’s name, Jared could see the effect it had on the man.  Watching the mirror, he watched Jensen speed up, thrust into him with a primal urgency.  It was doing crazy things to his head and he choked on a moan as arousal, want, need, and lust all pooled in his gut and sent his orgasm crashing into him.  He cried out and fell forward, catching himself on the mirror as Jensen's hand jerked ropes of come out of his dick, sending the opalescent fluid to splatter across the glass surface.  Jared watched it happen, Jensen did too, and Jensen fucked Jared through his orgasm with his eyes glued to Jared’s evidence of it.

With his hand tightly curled around Jared’s hip, Jensen made a breathy surprised sound before his movements went jerky.  When he squeezed his eyes shut, it was the first time he took his eyes off of Jared’s reflection.  He came hard, the orgasm ripping through him with an urgent roughness and he pushed forward into Jared’s spent body.  “Ohh, Jared…”  His voice was soft and shaky and it contradicted the wild snap of his hips.  Making lazy thrusts, being careful not to overly stimulate himself, he dragged his dick through the slick wetness he left inside of Jared before coming to a stop.

They both slumped over the barre, Jared still pressing his palms into the glass for leverage and Jensen bending his body over the delicate curve of Jared’s spine.  They didn’t speak, the only sounds filling the room were their ragged breaths and hammering hearts.  When Jensen finally did pull away, leaving Jared’s body with a regretful sigh, it is so he can flip Jared around so that they were face to face.  They were both breathing hard but he leaned forward and kissed Jared with more softness and tenderness than Jared had ever expected.  Instead of being forceful with Jared’s jaw, he caressed it and twirled his fingers into the damp, sweaty curls of Jared’s hair.

Jared was surprised when he found himself kissing back, pushing forward in order to keep the connection longer when Jensen tried to break the kiss.  They were both coming down from their post coital high and Jared knew the sweetness would be over soon, but he was intent on keeping it alive for the time being.

When they finally pulled away, Jared got a chance to survey the damage.  Their clothing was everywhere, his body and mirror were covered in fluids, and there were spots that promised bruising covering any part of his body previously in range of Jensen’s mouth.  Jared instantly felt over exposed and rolled his eyes up to Jensen.  Though the man wasn’t giving Jared any reason to feel that way, Jared pushed away from Jensen, grabbed his clothes and retreated to his private office in a whirlwind.

He stayed there until he was certain Jensen had gone.  Then Jared convinced himself that he their encounter meant nothing.

*************

Jared was completely surprised when Jensen showed up for their next session.  He was so surprised that he didn’t know what to do with him at first.

It was odd to see the man again after sharing – and then running from – something so intimate.

He was even more surprised when Jensen asked him to go to dinner with him.

It was Jensen's turn to be surprised when Jared said no.

***********

The next time Jared saw Jensen, at their next appointment, Jensen asked again.

Again Jared said no.  There was a nagging in his gut but he still said no.

When Jensen asked a third time, complete with ridiculously large bouquet of flowers and wearing an unreasonable princess tiara, Jared couldn’t help himself.  He laughed out loud and gave Jensen credit for being persistent.  He said yes.  He thought maybe he wanted to say so all along, but whatever was preventing him from doing so was gone now.

He let Jensen wine and dine him, take him out on a real _date_.  Jensen was full of surprises, but Jared was too.  He was surprised that he enjoyed himself.  He was surprised that he agreed to a second date, and a third.  What was even more surprising was that he was dating a football player, the one type of person he never understood the hype about.  And there he was, finding himself getting all wrapped up in whatever _this_ was with Jensen.

He was a total hypocrite.

He hated himself for it, but he didn’t hate himself for long because it was hard to hate anything after he really got to know Jensen.

Jared was a proud person, but he wasn’t too proud to admit when he made a wrong judgment.

It wasn’t until he was standing at the magazine rack while he waited for the grocery clerk to ring up his purchases that something hit him.  He picked up a magazine with a poor quality paparazzi photo taken from his most recent date with Jensen bearing the headline “Dirty Dancing: Love is in the Air” and with a smirk on his face wondered why a tabloid had to tell him exactly what it was that he was feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is quickly becoming known as - The story where Jensen treats Jared like the pretty little whore he wants to be and they have copious amounts of dirty dirty dirty sex while I try to finally get to the actual prompt)  
> Warnings: PORN, more porn, top!Jensen, mpreg!Jared  
> Rating: NC-17

Being with Jensen for the past month was part whirlwind, part intense connection, part porn star sex, and part giddy high school romance – complete with unreasonable pregnancy scare.

Seriously.

As much as he tried to fight their initial attraction, Jared couldn’t get enough of Jensen.

Jensen was everything Jared thought he didn’t want.  He didn’t let Jared get away with anything and Jensen certainly didn’t let Jared walk all over him.  Jensen put Jared in his place.

It was infuriating.

It made Jared go weak in the knees.

Plus, Jared wasn’t able to pretend he didn’t love the extra attention he was getting as the Dallas Cowboys’ star receiver’s new boy toy.  He was a celebrity in the dance world but dating Jensen had unknowingly shoved him into a whole new world of celebrity.   True, his picture was on trashy gossip magazines, but it was still _his_ picture and damn did he look good.

But then he started feeling a little run down.  He didn’t know if it was because of one too many late nights with Jensen or overdoing it on the wine during their latest string of dates, but Jared felt _off._

Since he made his money with his body, Jared was always keenly in tune with it.  And right now he was feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.  He stretched out in front of the mirrored walls of his dance studio and studied his profile.  He felt bloated and off kilter

Staring at the mirror, Jared eyes bore holes in his reflection.  He remembered the last time he had stared at himself for so long, when Jensen had been fucking him until both the mirror and Jared’s ass had been marked with come.

Jared’s mouth went dry at the remembrance.

Jensen had come inside him.  Deep inside him.

His stomach knotted up and his brain sent giant neon lights pointing to the possibility that maybe he was pregnant.  That wasn’t supposed to happen, it wasn’t on his dance card.  He felt like a stupid teenager making an idiotic mistake when he should have known better.

“Shit.”

Though they had worked together for months, Jared hardly knew Jensen well enough to have a baby with him.  Hell, Jared didn’t know anyone well enough to want to have a kid with.  His mind ran away with the thought and everything became too much.  Feeling sick to his stomach, Jared tried to focus on some other reason for feeling so crappy.  When he couldn’t come up with one, he felt worse, grabbed his middle, and barely made it to the toilet in time to throw up the contents of his stomach.

His retching was most likely the result of an active imagination and nerves, but Jared took it as definitive proof of his condition.

Flushing the toilet, Jared decided he was going to kill Jensen and his fucking over ambitious sperm.  But first, he was going to pee on a stick.

************

“Hey, princess.”  Jensen sauntered into Jared’s dance studio like he owned the place.

“Don’t _‘hey, princess’_ me.”  Jared pushed himself out of the chair he was lackadaisically perched on, uncrossing his legs with a much wider flick than necessary.  He wanted to be mad at Jensen, he really did, and despite his irrational reason for it, he tried to hold on to his anger.  Only, Jensen had clearly just come from practice and he was looking all kinds of hot and sweaty and probably smelled exactly like the strong man that he was…and Jared was losing his grip on anger.  Looking at Jensen, hair disheveled and goofy love-stricken grin on his face, it became increasingly hard to sass him in the way he had planned out in his brain.

Looking confused, Jensen stopped dead in his tracks and shifted his weight to one side.  “Ooookay.  Hey, _Jared_.”

Jared practically stalked to Jensen, stomping each barefoot so that it hit the floorboards with a slap.  “Here.”  He pulled a white stick from behind his back and flashed it at Jensen.

“What?” Jensen went cross eyed for a moment in an attempt to focus on what was in Jared’s hand before he reached out and snatched it away.  He blinked down at the positive pregnancy test, flipped it over in his hands in some futile search for an answer, and then blinked at the plus sign in the result window again.  “You’re pregnant?”

“Appears that way.”  Jared settled his weight in his left hip, rolled his eyes, and made a vague gesture towards the ceiling with one hand.

“And it’s mine?”  The words came out of Jensen’s mouth like he already knew the answer but he couldn’t think clearly enough to understand it.

Scoffing and jutting his chin in the air, Jared’s reply came with harsh words.  “No.  It’s not.  I have tons of other cocky as hell football pros waltzing through my studio and shoving their huge dicks up my slutty ass.”  He walked past Jensen, smacking him half heartedly across the chest – his very tone and firm and sexy chest and ohh crap Jared was losing his focus – in route to the exit of his studio.  “Of course it would be yours!”

“Woah, wait a second…Jared? Where are you going?”  Jensen dropped his bag to the floor with a loud thud and broke into a slow jog towards Jared.

Jared spun on his heels, eyes meeting Jensen’s dumbfounded, confused face and realizing Jensen was floundering to find a way to deal with this situation.  His anger faltered slightly.  “I’m going to my gynecologist to make sure.”

Jensen scratched the back of his neck and nodded silently for a moment before wetting his lips and finding his words.  “Ohh okay…yeah…that’s a good idea.”

“And you’re coming with me.”

“I’m what?”  Jensen blinked incredulously at Jared.

“You.  Are. Coming. With. Me.”  Jared was back to giving Jensen a stare, both hands planted on his hips.

Coughing to clear his throat, Jensen tried to find the confidence he knew he had to defy Jared.  “Oh, no…listen…Jared, I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”  Jared’s body fell.  Whatever he had that was keeping him from panicking was slipping and he tried desperately to hold onto it.  He knew he was being a bitch, but he really, really, _really_ needed to rely on that to get him through the next hour of his life. 

“Can’t.  Jared, I can’t.  Do you know what would happen if the two of us walked in to a gynecologist’s office together?  You’ve seen the flashbulbs going off when we go out to dinner.  You know what it’s like being around me.  The press…they’re just eating our relationship up.  Giving the paparazzi shots of us walking into a gynecologist office together is like throwing chum in the water.”

Whatever anger that had been wavering inside of Jared was back full force.  Jensen’s words provoked a physical reaction, making Jared jerk backwards.  “Fuck you.”    He shot Jensen a glare and pulled his shoes on with rough movements.

“Jared…come on!”  The volume in Jensen’s voice rose as he tried to get Jared to look at him.

“No…It’s fine!”  Jared grabbed his car keys from his desk by the door and held them up to Jensen for emphasis.  “It’s fine.”  With one last scowl he turned to go, slamming the door none too gently behind him.

*****************

Jared fidgeted on sterile paper drawn across the examination table while waiting for his doctor to start their appointment.  Without the safety of having control of the next ten minutes, or the confidence he left in his dance studio, he felt exposed.

His ears perked up at the sound of the door opening and his posture went rigid.  Jared looked towards the door, fully expecting his doctor to walk in, but floored when he realized it was Jensen.

Jensen skulked into the room with a certain grace to his movements.  Smiling nervously up at Jared, he shrugged his shoulders and knit his eyebrows.  “Hi.”

“Hi.”  Jared couldn’t keep the astonishment out of his voice.

“I can go if you want me to.  I just thought…well…”  He scratched at the back of his head and finally fully met Jared’s eyes.  “Listen Jared, I’m sorry.  I wanted to tell you that.  But…I can go if you want me to go.”

“You can do whatever you want.”  Jared crossed his arms over his chest but his shuddering intake of breath gave him away.  He tried to detach himself from the situation, squared his jaw and spoke with barbed words.  “Are you sure you want people to know you’re in here with me?”

Jensen snorted.  “You know what Jared?  You can be incredibly pig headed sometimes.  You’re infuriating.”  Jared startled at the adjective the dancer had once used to describe Jensen.  “If you want me to go, tell me you want me to go.”  After staring at Jared in silence for a moment, Jensen shook his head, sighed and waved Jared off.  “You know what?  Forget it.  I just wanted to tell you I was sorry…”

“Stay.”  Jared’s crossed arms loosened and fell to wrap limply around his middle.  “I’m just having a hard time holding it together right now.  I’m freaking out.  I don’t want a kid.  Hell, you don’t want a kid.”  Jared swallowed harshly before looking up at Jensen.  The anger had faded from his eyes and was replaced by anxiety.  “Stay.”

Jensen rolled the request over in his brain before coming fully into the room and carefully closing the door behind him.  “Does it help that I’m freaking out a little too?”

“Yeah, it kinda does.”  Jared smiled weakly.  He wanted to be angry with Jensen but he knew it was irrational.  Jensen was just as stressed out about it as he was.  Besides, it was his decision to let Jensen pummel him without a condom the first time they had sex.  It took two people to get into their little predicament.  “I’m sorry for the attitude.”

“Forget it.”  Jensen awkwardly took a seat in a chair beside the examination table.  “I shouldn’t have said what I said about the paparazzi.  Fuck them.  I don’t give a shit about what they print or say.”

“Oh god, I do.”  Jared’s head spun with the thought of what headline would accompany a picture of him and Jensen leaving the office.  He was a respected professional, not someone to gossip about.

He was not ready for this.  He was going to be sick all over again.

Jensen grabbed his hand and grounded him.  One step at a time.  He had to concentrate on the now before the nine months from now sent his head spinning.

*************

Jared tossed his keys onto the small bureau to the left of his front door.  He entered his flat with an almost giddy prance in his step.  Whirling around, he walked backwards as he watched Jensen follow in his wake.  “Seriously, a false positive?  The thought never entered my brain.”

“I don’t think anything would have entered your brain at that moment.”  Jensen toed off his shoes, having made the mistake of wearing them into Jared’s flat one too many times before.

“I was having _a_ moment.”  Jared shrugged and walked to the center of the large room, linking his hands before stretching up towards the ceiling and exposing a strip of his belly when his shirt rode up.  Though he felt foolish for having panicked over nothing, he was doing a pretty good job of covering it up with nonchalance.  Opening his eyes, he found Jensen standing several paces in front of him with an expectant expression on his face.  “What?”

“I’m waiting.”

“Waiting for what?” Jared asked.

“Waiting for you to apologize.” Jensen flashed Jared a smug curve of his lips.

“Me?”  Eyes wide, Jared pointed at his chest.

“Yeah, you, princess.”  Taking a step closer, Jensen’s eyes zeroed in on Jared like he was a target.

“Why would I apologize?”  Jared wanted to sound indignant but the gaze Jensen was giving him made him shiver and sent his heart beating faster.  Try as Jared might to deny it, Jensen oozed masculinity and it was something Jared’s body had a habit of responding to on its own.

Jensen closed the distance between them and raked his hands though the long tresses at the back of Jared’s head before curing his fingers around them.  “For being a bit of a prima donna.”

“You love it.”  Jared shook his head but Jensen’s hold was firm.  Despite being ‘trapped’, Jared smiled proudly and slanted his eyes.

Voice deep and speaking close to Jared’s ear, Jensen’s words held a familiar possessive tone to them.  “Yeah, I do.”  Jensen saddled up to the man and pressed their bodies together.  “But you were still being a brat.”

“I thought I was pregnant,” Jared said as if that was an acceptable excuse.  He scowled and swatted Jensen’s hand away in mock annoyance before curling his fingers around it.

“Would that have been the worst thing?”

Jared balked at the football player.  “Are you for real?”  When Jensen continued to stare at him expectantly, he elaborated.  “Yeah, yeah it would have been.”

“I think there are worse things in life, Jared.”

“Worse than getting fat and letting all those weird things happen to my body?  No, I don’t think so.”  Jared pulled Jensen over to the couch and pushed him down on it before straddling him with a smooth kick of his leg, landing himself squarely on Jensen’s lap.  He took one of Jensen’s hands and pulled it underneath his shirt before pressing it flat against his chest and running it down his center.  “I work hard for this body.  I like it just the way it is.  Besides, me…having a kid with you?  Come on!  You can’t honestly think that would work out.” 

“With that kind of answer, I think you have some more apologizing to do.”  Jensen’s hands came to rest on Jared’s hips to anchor the dancer.

Jared avoided the comment and the thought that maybe Jensen felt differently on the subject of having children together.  The idea was absolutely crazy, not to mention suicide for their blossoming relationship.  In an attempt to distract, Jared flashed his dimples and gave a sideways smile.  “Come on, I’ll make you dinner.  I was going to steam vegetables and put some salmon in the oven.”

Jensen wrinkled his nose up.  “ _That_ isn’t dinner.”  Curling his fingers around Jared’s slender hips, Jensen squeezed.  “No wonder you’re so skinny.”

“I’m not skinny.  I’m slender.”  Jared raised an eyebrow and quirked his lips.  “What exactly _is_ dinner then?”

“I don’t know…A big piece of _meat_.  Something I can sink my teeth into.”  Mischief flashed through Jensen’s eyes and he rolled his hips up into Jared’s weight.

Though the football player’s sexual innuendo wasn’t well veiled, Jared played dumb.  “Well I don’t put that type of crap into my body.  You get out what you put in, so I tend towards only putting healthy things into my body.”

“I must be healthy then.”

“Huh?”

“You put me in your body.”  Jensen grinned like a Cheshire cat and yanked Jared’s hips, sending him forward so that their chests were pressed tightly together and their mouths hovered inches apart.

Jared couldn’t believe he didn’t see the wide open opportunity he created for Jensen’s comment.  He _totally_ deserved the man’s response.  “Yeah, well…mmph!”  Jared’s eyes went wide as Jensen brought a hand up to the base of his neck and pulled his head down so that he could attack Jared’s lips.  His body was stiff with the suddenness of the attack, but he melted into Jensen’s hold and moaned around the man’s tongue. 

Jensen held Jared firmly with both hands, sliding one palm under the softness of his black cashmere sweater.  While sucking Jared’s lower lip into his mouth, he kneaded his fingers into the long muscles spanning the man’s back.  “Steamed vegetables are not dinner, and they are definitely not an apology.  I think you have much better ways,” he paused to bite down harder on Jared’s lip and enticed a yelp out of the man, “to make it up to me.”

Jared’s heart skipped a beat and he swooned, surrendering to Jensen’s hold.  His sex drive had plenty of ways to make it up to Jensen.  He would “make it up to Jensen” all night long if that was what it took.  That was how dedicated he was.  Who said he couldn’t be selfless?

Jensen made a growl-like groan and pulled Jared into another forceful kiss, lips bruising each other’s until they were puffy and red.  Lips parted, Jared took quick pulls of air after Jensen abandoned them in favor of kissing, biting, and sucking on his exposed neck. 

“Oh, I’ll make it up to you all right.”  Jared rolls his hips but it was the last action he had the coherence to complete before Jensen moved his hand up the front of his shirt to coast over his chest, thumbing his nipple as soon as he came in contact with it.  Jensen continued his actions, alternating rolling each nipples between his fingers, until Jared felt little shocks of pleasure pulsing through his entire chest.  Because of his position on the man’s lap, he could feel Jensen’s growing cock along the seam of his ass, only serving to intensify his own arousal.  Jensen was having no problem turning him to putty, treating him like the dirty little plaything he secretly wanted to be.

With Jensen, Jared could drop all pretenses.  He didn’t have to be the proper ballet dancer he was trained to be.  It was exhilarating.

Jensen got more aggressive and yanked Jared’s shirt off, quickly dropping his head to gently roll Jared’s soft pink bud of a nipple between his teeth. 

Jared could feel the flush, its pleasure induced heat, spreading across his chest.  He closed his eyes and dropped his head to Jensen’s, touching their foreheads as he let his mouth hang slack while Jensen tore Jared’s composure apart.  Jared’s dick was just as hard as his nipples and before he reached the point where he didn’t think he could take it anymore, he cupped Jensen’s face and forced the man to come up for air.  Blinking at him with lust drunk eyes, Jared swiftly brought the man in for a kiss, this time making sure he was the one to fuck insistently into Jensen’s mouth.

“Ummph!”  Jared’s eyes went wide when Jensen shifted them suddenly, hoisting the dancer into the air as Jensen got to his feet.  Jared’s brain short circuited when he realized just how strong Jensen was.  Jared was slender, but he was tall and big in different way, complete with toned muscles.  The fact that Jensen picked him up like he was an afterthought made his dick twitch and the arousal in his belly build up to meltdown levels.  He wrapped long agile legs around Jensen’s back and lost himself to their kiss as the football player maneuvered them through the flat and towards the bedroom.

In a solid movement, Jensen tossed Jared onto the middle of his king sized bed before pausing to pull his own shirt over his head.  By the time his hands were working with his belt buckle, he was giving Jared a toothy grin and watching the dancer shimmy out of his own black dance pants.  He made quick work of disrobing and crawled on the bed to join Jared’s naked form.

Propped up on his elbows, Jared let Jensen crawl over him.  He had no idea what he was expecting, but he shivered with the anticipation of the unknown.  Jensen was giving him that same dark possessive glare he had given him weeks ago when they fucked in his studio and it promised something good.

The breath was forced out of Jared when Jensen displayed his strength once again.  He grabbed Jared, pressed their bodies together, and manhandled him until he had Jared flipped the other way, facing towards the foot of the bed.  When he was done positioning the dancer the two of them were yin-yanged, Jensen reclining against the bed’s comforter on his back and Jared, belly down, pressing against Jensen’s stomach with his face at Jensen’s groin and his legs splayed out on each side of Jensen’s head.  He yanked Jared’s hips up, effectively spreading his legs wider so that he was practically on his knees.

Giving one of Jared’s rounded ass cheeks a smack, Jensen’s voice was saturated with sex.  “Get to apologizing.”

“Wha? Ohh…..OH!”  Jared’s eyes fluttered backwards as Jensen parted his cheeks and licked a wet stripe down the path between them.  “Nng!”  Looking over his shoulder, Jared tried to watch Jensen work, but his heart stuttered in his chest and he was forgetting about everything in the world besides Jensen’s tongue teasing him open.

Pushing back on Jensen’s tongue, Jared turned his head to come face to face with Jensen’s dripping cock; it reminded him of exactly what he should be doing.  He licked his lips and made a breathy sound before scrambling to keep himself propped up enough to get his lips around the length.  In one swift movement he swallowed Jensen down, tasting the slight saltiness as he slid across his tongue.  Jensen let out a moan of pleasure, prompting Jared to smile around the man’s thick length before bobbing his head in a fast rhythm.

Faltering momentarily, Jared struggled to keep his delicate balance when Jensen sucked at his opening in just the right way.  He recovered quickly, pulling Jensen out of his mouth so that he could lick the crown and tease more droplets of moisture from the tip.  Just when he took the organ into his mouth again, Jared stumbled a second time because Jensen had sneaked a finger inside along with his talented tongue.

Deciding to fight dirty, Jared increased his tempo, still being able to take the large length all the way down his throat without gagging.  His lips caressed the shaft as he sucked Jensen down over and over again.  When Jensen made a sound deep in his throat, lost his pace, and shivered, Jared knew he was doing a fan-fucking-tastic job.

They kept up their battle of staying focused and undoing each other until Jared’s neglected dick was pooling precome on Jensen’s chest and Jensen had three fingers working inside Jared in a quick rhythm.

Just as suddenly as Jensen had landed them in their 69 position, the man was pulling them out of it.  He held Jared firmly in place, sliding from under him so that he could sit up in bed.  Then he pulled Jared up, snaring him under the arms and pulling him so that he was sitting on Jensen’s lap again, this time facing out.

“I should have known those lips would be as talented as the rest of you.”  Jensen’s lips were on Jared’s pulse point again.

A warm feeling of pride coursed through his body and Jared smiled.  The words meant so many things, the compliment behind them made him smile but the praise in doing a good job made him want to do it again.  It was an odd feeling, but it made his hole twitch and want more.

Through he wanted to beg, wanted to plead with Jensen to fuck the shit out of him, Jared dealt his one last attempt at playing it cool.  “I should have known your dick would make my jaw hurt.  Are you going to fuck me with that baseball bat anytime soon?”

“Again with the dirty words.  You’re too pretty for that type of talk.”  But Jensen was smiling, giving away that he loved every word.   “Yeah, I’m going to fuck you.”

Keeping his senses this time, Jared broke the mood by pointing to his nightstand drawer.  “Condoms!  Wear one.”

“Wasn’t planning on not.”  Jensen shifted Jared off his hips enough so that he could reach over and dig around in the drawer to find a foil packet and lube.  “Wouldn’t want to subject you to the worst thing on earth…apparently.”

“No, the worst thing is going to be what I am going to do to you if you don’t get inside me right now.”  Jared gave Jensen a look over his shoulder, blinking purposefully and grinding his prepped ass down on Jensen’s groin.  He gave a breathy moan, the type he knew went straight to Jensen’s dick, and batted his eyelashes again.

Jensen ripped open the packet, rolled it down his length, but he handed Jared the bottle of lube and let the dancer reach around to slick him up.

Deeming Jared’s lube job over, Jensen pulled the man closer, keeping Jared’s back to his chest, and spread his legs out.  “Open up princess.”

“I’m not a fucking doll.”  But he was, he was.  He was anything Jensen wanted at the moment.  The retort died on his tongue as Jensen positioned him and lifted his hips up.  Before he could wrap his brain around it, Jensen was nudging the head of his dick inside, teasing Jared’s drenched entrance.  His mouth made a perfect ‘O’ as he succumbed to the familiar feeling of the burn of Jensen’s first thrust.

“Shit, you’re so tight.”  Jensen groaned and snapped his hips, trying to push deeper inside Jared.  He was holding onto Jared’s hips, holding the man slightly above him so he could fuck up into him.

“Cuz you’re so damn big!”  Jared choked on a breath as Jensen thrust deeper, filling him completely and sending out zaps of pain.  They faded almost as soon as Jensen started moving again, replaced by the satisfying feeling of being filled so perfectly.  He reached back to loop an arm behind Jensen’s neck for balance and Jared’s other hand grabbed onto the meat of Jensen’s thigh as he tried to get enough leverage to gain some control, but he couldn’t.  Jensen had it all.  Jared was completely at the mercy of Jensen’s strength, and right now that strength was intent on fucking him silly.

“Yeah, but you take it so good, don’t you?”  Jensen left a trail of wet kisses across Jared’s back.

“Yea-yeah.”  Jared’s breathing became shaky as Jensen helped him move up and down on his cock; he tried to do _anything_ but all he could focus on was keeping his balance and rutting down as hard as he could to get Jensen _exactly_ where he wanted him to be.

He felt open and exposed, thighs spread wide, dick bobbing between them, balls drawn tight to his body.  He was on display.  And while he usually lived his life on display, this was a private type of exposure.  He felt used and needed at the same time as feeling lavished with attention.  He definitely was on display, but this time it was all for Jensen.

Jensen wouldn’t be able to top if Jared didn’t give him permission.  Therein laid the real power; that was how Jared rationalized that he was not a wanton whore.

And even if he was, he didn’t care much.

Jared slipped, losing his purchase around Jensen’s neck after the man slammed into him with a particularly hard thrust.  But Jensen kept him upright, kept him riding his cock at a pace that was sending them closer to whiting out.  Jared’s head lolled back onto Jared’s shoulder as the man thrust into him in a series of brutal, prostate brushing movements.

Jensen growled in Jared’s ear and shifted to settle Jared onto his lap so he could let go with one hand.  He traced the hardness of Jared’s dick, dipped deeper to cup Jared’s balls, and then growled again.  With one last jerk of his hips he shoved Jared forward, moving in complete sync with him so that they stayed connected.

“Fuck.”  Jared pitched forward but his brain caught up with his movements fast enough for him to throw his hands up and catch himself.  He ended up on his hands and knees with Jensen’s body curving over his, shoving Jared’s legs wider so he could fuck into him.  The movements were rough but there was tenderness to them, they were thought out.  Jared knew Jensen would never let him fall, would never hurt him.  Everything about what Jensen had been doing to him had been calculated.  Jared was blissed out but he knew it was because Jensen knew _exactly_ what he was doing.  His heart fluttered when Jensen made a soft hitching noise in his throat, and it was almost too much when he felt Jensen kissing him sweetly behind the ear, whispering nonsense that made his heart explode.

In this position Jensen was able to let his hands roam over Jared’s body, smooth stomach, lean chest.  He tweaked Jared’s nipples again, tightening his fingers’ pressure at the man’s responding moan.

Head snapping up when Jensen wrapped a hand around his dick, Jared finally, _finally_ , found the pressure and friction he had been looking for.  He noticed that Jensen had them facing the full length mirror and, though it wasn’t as clear as it was in the dance studio, he could see Jensen thrusting into him, could see how their movements were losing their grace and melting into one.  He could also see Jensen staring as well and thought the man might have a kink.  But looking at their reflection, who could blame him?  They looked fucking hot.  They looked untouchable.

They locked eyes in the mirror’s reflection and Jensen pushed Jared over the edge.  He’d like to say he had more control, but Jared screamed out as he came hot and fast over Jensen’s fist.  The pleasure washed over him, bathing him in orgasmic relief as Jensen kept up his steady pace.

“Jared, Jared, Jared…”  Jensen brought his come covered hand up so that he could grab onto Jared’s bucking hips more firmly and he slammed in one more time, rolling his hips to get as deep as possible before he came, filling the latex of the condom and stretching its limits.  His breath came in ragged sounds as he repeated Jared’s name until his motions slowed to stillness, leaving him to hold Jared tightly against him. 

The intensity of it all, the exhaustion of holding himself up, left Jared’s arms shaking.  He let go, intending to fall to the bed but Jensen held him tightly.  Instead he found himself being rolled onto his side, Jensen still lodged inside him, and he became the small spoon in their post coital lazy embrace.

Jensen nuzzled the back of Jared’s neck, facial stubble tickling the sensitive skin there, and he sighed happily.  “That was a much better apology.”

“Mmm hmm.”  Jared snuggled backwards, deeper into Jensen’s arms.  Wanting to make some quick witted remark, Jared decided against it when Jensen’s hold on him felt too good. 

Movements having long gone gentle, Jensen brushed Jared’s sweaty hair out of his face, slowly tucked it behind his ear, and leaned closer to whisper in it.  His voice throaty from their early actions, Jensen’s words hit Jared hard.  “I would have done the right thing, you know?”

Goose bumps broke out over Jared’s skin as he reacted to Jensen’s voice.  “What right thing?”

“If you were pregnant.  I would have married you.”

Despite the fact that every nerve in his body was sated and drunk on his orgasm, Jared tensed.  “There are a lot of reasons to get married – a baby isn’t one of them.”

“I still would have asked.” Jensen pressed a mischievous smile into the base of the Jared’s neck.

“Like I would have said yes.”  Jared snorted in disbelief.  But he didn’t move.  Neither did Jensen.

If anything, they got closer, Jared reaching back and dragging Jensen’s hand across his waist.

Nope, he definitely wouldn’t say yes.  Definitely.

Probably.

Maybe.

It was funny, because that was the conversation Jared thought back on four years later while sitting like a lost soul in his doctor’s office.

Thinking of that conversation made him almost laugh out loud.  He was definitely a hypocrite, figured out that he always was when it came to Jensen.

Because one year later, when Jensen really did ask him to marry him, he said yes.  Actually, he said no first but only because Jensen didn’t ask nicely enough.  Once that little issue was cleared up, he said yes.

And he spent the next three years being married to his oddly polar opposite partner in crime.  His soul mate.  His other half.  They were two pieces from entirely different cloths, but they fit together so perfectly that it made absolutely no sense. 

Jared never put much thought into the saying “Opposites Attract”, but he was living proof of the validity in that statement.

Jensen was able to rev him up, keep him down on the ground, send his world into orbit, and make Jared want to kill him.  If that wasn’t love, then Jared was stuck in a pretty loveless marriage.

And now, listening to what was being explained to him, Jared couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Actually, he _could_ believe it, he was just surprised by it.

He wondered how he didn’t realize the doctor’s prognosis on his own.  It was completely unlikely for anything to ship through his perception. 

But then again, he never thought he would be married to a football star.  Jared learned to “never say never”, even though he doesn’t make that fact public knowledge.  He’d much rather go along with everyone’s thoughts that he had it all together and carefully planned out.

_This_ certainly wasn’t planned out, but, like Jensen, it was the rare exception to his rule. 

_This_ is okay.  _This_ is good.

He needs to tell Jensen about _this_.

**********

It was unfortunate that Jared _had_ to tell Jensen his news right before a game, but Jared hated waiting and had no patience for things getting in the way of his own schedule. 

It was why he ended up marching through the Dallas Cowboys’ locker room, despite how many people tried to stop him or distract him enough to give Jensen a heads up.

Jared usually adored every one of the people that came along with Jensen’s profession –except the cheerleaders…he hated the cheerleaders.  But today, he had no tolerance for them.

His uncanny knack for being able to weasel his way into anything paid off and Jared found himself parading through a sea of half dressed football players in search of his husband.

Some of the homophobic players stiffened when they realized Jared was in their midst, but Jared rolled his eyes at them and scoffed.  Though most of Jensen’s teammates weren’t flustered by their marriage, there were the few who pretended it didn’t bother them while it secretly did.  As if Jared gave two shits about them right now.  Besides, he still didn’t understand the hype about football players, he just understood _his_ football player.

When Jared finally located Jensen, he was in the midst of pulling on his gear.  His eyes lit up when he saw Jared and he abandoned dressing in favor of giving his husband a smile.

“Hey, princess!  What’re you doin’ here?” 

Jared stopped in front of his husband and gave him a smile, annoying pet name notwithstanding.  He folded one arm across his chest and bent the other at the elbow, resting one finger on his cheek in through.  “I fainted at work today.”

Smile gone, Jensen’s eyebrows knitted in concern.  “You’re not skipping meals again are you?”

“Just because you consider my lunches to be rabbit food doesn’t mean that they actually _are_.”  Jared smirked and flicked his wrist.  “No! I’m not skipping meals.  I never skip meals.  I just don’t eat those crappy burgers you insist on having for lunch aaaaaaaall the time.”

“Yeah well, maybe you should.”  Jensen pinched at Jared’s side.

Jared refocused himself, bringing them back to the reason why he was there in the first place.  “My client took me to get checked out.”

“Yeah? And?  Everything okay?”

Jared’s face seemed torn between expression two emotions: worry and happiness.  His smile twitched, fell, he sucked in his lip, and then smiled again.  “We’re pregnant.”

Jensen’s eyes went wide and he stared at his husband in silence as he moved in slow motion to take a seat on the bench.  His teammates were still coexisting noisily around them but Jared was the only person in the room he was focusing on.  “We are?”

“Yeah.”  Jared shrugged.

A smile crept over Jensen’s face and his eyes lit up again but shock still made his words sound unsure.  “How pregnant?”

Jared knew Jensen meant how many weeks pregnant, but the opportunity he had just presented Jared with was too good to pass up.  “As it turns out…a lot pregnant.”

“That’s not what I meant.  I meant, like…for how long?”

“8 weeks.”  Jared quirked his lips to one side and shifted his weight to his left hip.

“That’s not ‘a lot pregnant’.”  Pushing himself to his feet, Jensen stayed eyelevel with his husband.

“Yeah, it kind of is.”  Jared flicked an ultrasound photo at Jensen.  He didn’t care if he could read it or not, because it wasn’t as important as what he was going to say.  “We’re having twins.”

“Twins?!”  Jensen yelped before hushing his voice.  It was too late though, because he had already drawn the attention of the locker room, all the players staring in confusion at the married couple.  He looked at the picture Jared had given him and made out the typed font of “Baby A” and “Baby B”.  Smiling widely before closing the distance between them, Jensen put his hands on Jared’s waist.  “Twins?”  This time his voice was softer, private, as his happiness flooded his expression.

“Yeah…two.”  Stupidly, Jared held up two fingers.  He bit his lip and raised an uncertain eyebrow.  Jensen was handling this better than he had.  The shock of finding out he was having one baby was strong enough.  Doubled with the fact that he was having two, Jared had had a minor freak-out before talking him down from the panic.  _This_ was good, _this_ wasn’t a reason to freak out.  He really did believe it, it just felt strange.

“Jared, that’s…”  Jensen pulled Jared into a tight hug and cupped his cheek with one hand before giving him an excited kiss, “that’s great.  That’s amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course it is!”  Jensen pulled away enough to hold Jared’s face with both hands.  He dropped thrilled kisses across his face before kissing his lips again.  “That’s _amazing_ news.”

Jared looked up at Jensen’s happy face and his eyebrows twitched.  His lungs hitched and he felt his eyes start to water.  In the span of ten seconds he went from holding it together to crying and burying his face in Jensen’s neck.  Making little sobbing noises, Jared's tears fell down his cheeks, wetting Jensen’s uniform.

“Jared? Baby?  You’re not happy about this?”  Concern washed over Jensen’s face again.  He looked up at his still staring team mates and gave them a glare that dared any one of them to get involved.  It wasn’t odd for Jared to make a scene, but usually the subject matter wasn’t this monumental.

“I am.  I’m really happy.”  Jared sniffed and tried to get his words out but they were muffled and difficult to understand due to his crying.  He paused to collect himself a little more and stared up at Jensen with a confused expression.  “I’m really happy.  Really.  And you’re happy.  And we are going to have a family.  And everything is great.”  He took in a shaky breath and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“So why are you crying?”  Jensen tucked Jared in to his chest, stroking his hair gently.

“Because…”  Jared pulled away and shrugged, looking at Jensen with absolute sincerity.  He let out another cry before he could finish his sentence.  “I am going to get SO fat!” 

“Ohh, princess…”

“No! I am going to get all fat and disgusting…and there are TWO of them!”  Jared knew he was being ridiculous, but he had spent his whole life trying to mold his body to be what it was now.  The thought of his body swelling up to carry their children made him panic.  And though he knew the reasons for his physical changes were more than worth it, it seemed crazy to let the results of years of training go.  “I am just going to get REALLY fat.”

Jensen laughed before stifling it and tilting Jared’s chin up towards him.  “No you’re not.”  His words were soft and calm, and they were spoken with absolute certainty.  “You’re not.”

“I’m not?”  Jared took a calming breath and tried to focus completely on what his husband was saying.

“No.  You’re going to be pregnant, not fat.  It’s different.”  With one thumb, Jensen wiped away a final fat tear before kissing Jared’s cheek.  “And you are going to look even more gorgeous than you do now because I’ll be able to see how much you love me by the fact that you are carrying our babies.”

Jared blinked his eyes back to clarity and gave Jensen a skeptical look.  “You aren’t just saying that are you?”

“Cross my heart.  I swear baby.  You are going to look so damn sexy.”  With a wink, Jensen gave Jared a sexy leer.

Taking a minute to let his last cries peter out, Jared finally let himself smile.  Pointing a finger, he playfully poked Jensen in the chest.  “Sexy? Now you’re pushing it.  I almost believed you.”  He buried himself in Jensen’s arms again, positioning his head so he could kiss Jensen deeply, not letting his husband back out of the gesture for several moments.  He was still worried about getting fat, but it was amazing the power Jensen's smile had.  It never failed to send all of Jared's resolutions to the wayside.

When they finally did break apart, Jensen pulled Jared in against his side and faced them towards his teammates.  Most of them had moved their attention to other goings on but Jensen whistled loudly to get their attention back.  “Hey! Listen up!  We have an announcement to make.”  Jensen waited for everyone to stare at him expectantly.  He looked down at Jared to make sure his husband was wearing a matching genuine smile before shouting again.  “Jared and I are having twins!”

What proceeded was a series of hoots and congratulations, Jensen getting congratulatory slaps on the back and Jared getting some milder version of them.  It was all a blur but Jensen held tight to Jared, making the dancer feel like his worries were for naught.

Before Jensen was pulled away from Jared to actually go do his job, big smile still plastered on his face, he kissed Jared deeply.

Jared gave him a confident stare, any worry he had had been quelled and locked back where they belonged.  “You better still love me when I am getting all fat for you.”

“Would you have it any other way?”  Jensen waggled his eyebrows.

“No.  Not really.”  Jared smirked and shoved Jensen away.  “Now go.  Go kick ass and do your football thing.  I will be watching in my normal seat.”

Jared watched Jensen go, watched the whole team go, and sat on the bench for a minute.

A laugh of disbelief left his mouth.  He swore he’d never be with a football player, was questionable about even getting married.  He never thought he would have one child, let alone two.  So he had to laugh, because Jensen had to go about shaking up his life like he always did and prove him wrong on all three accounts.

And sometimes, just sometimes, being wrong was always the right decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mpreg!Jared, GRAPHIC birth, schmoop, cute babies, cursing, male lactation (not a ton), more schmoop

Jensen walked into the spacious living room while toweling off his freshly showered hair with a small white towel.  He rubbed the fabric vigorously over his head, leaving the slightly damp hair to stick in various directions.  Looking left to right, he smiled when he found Jared curled up on an overlarge couch with a book spread over his diminishing lap.  “Hey, princess.”

Jared wrinkled his nose at Jensen and rolled his eyes.  Though he hated the overly feminized nickname, all previous attempts to get Jensen to abandon it had failed and, for the past four years, he had learned to pretend-hate it while he actually loved the sweetness behind it.  “Hey.”

“What ‘cha doing?”  Jensen dropped his towel to a small table and came to stand beside Jared so he could get a clearer look at what his husband was focused on.

“Looking at our wedding album.”  Jared kept his eyes glued to the book as he turned another page.

“Uh huh….”  Jensen squinted one eye at him in an effort to discern his mood.

“Yeah.”  Jared’s eyes skimmed the page, making out the vibrant colors that made up the photos of his and Jensen’s wedding reception.  He could make out the giant smile plastered on Jensen’s face in practically every single shot.  In a majority of the candid photos or shots of their guests, a sea of people looked out at him.  “There were too many people at our wedding.” 

“That’s not exactly my fault alone.”  Jensen ran a hand through Jared’s hair and let his palm cup the curve at the base of his skull.  Jared practically purred at the gesture and pressed ever so slightly back into Jensen’s touch.  “You insisted on inviting just as many people as I did.”

“No, I know.  I just,” Jared pointed to a woman in a photo, “I don’t even know who that is.”

“I think that is my great aunt’s daughter, my cousin Janet or Janice or Jane or something.”  Shrugging, Jensen reached over Jared’s shoulder to turn the page.  “Who is that?”

“Umm….”  Jared cocked his head to the side and tried to place the pre-teen boy.  “Oh, I think….Remember when I told you I performed in Russia with the Mariinsky Ballet? I think that is one of my troupe member’s nephews.”

Jensen gave his husband a inquisitive stare before a soft smile spread across his lips.  “You have no idea who that is, do you?  You just made that all up.”

“Maybe.”  Jared smirked and raised an eyebrow at Jensen.   “Either way, I proved my point.  Too many people.  Between you and your football entourage and me and my dance connections….just too many people.”  Jared turned another page.  It was true, there were people at his wedding he couldn’t identify, but it didn’t matter.  Everything was perfect; he had painstakingly made sure everything was.  Jared never did anything in his life without striving for perfection.  Good thing everything he ever wanted in life turned out to be perfection as well.  “Maybe next time I get married I’ll make sure not to invite so many people.”

“Next time?  Excuse you?”

“Yeah, if this whole ‘I’m ridiculously in love with you’ thing doesn’t work out.”  He looked up at Jensen with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“You plan on that happening anytime soon?  You know, just so I can prepare myself.” 

“I dunno.  Do you plan on changing?”  Jared turned his head, thus shifting Jensen’s palm over his cheek and closer to his mouth.  He dropped a kiss to Jensen’s hand, letting the gesture relate that he was never _ever_ leaving, before batting his eyelashes against it.  His heart fluttered in his chest from the mere closeness between them.

Jensen laughed, eye drawn to the photo album again.  “I’m surprised you didn’t divorce me after that.”  He pointed to a picture of himself smearing a huge piece of wedding cake over Jared’s face and subsequently, his suit.  In one picture Jared looked like he was in complete shock, eyes wide.  In another Jensen was laughing like a lunatic while Jared screamed and pointed a finger at him. 

Jared traced that same finger over the picture, remembering how mad Jensen’s action had made him.  Thinking back, and in the scheme of their life, it really was a stupid reason to get so angry.  The anger faded once he cleaned up but he still promised Jensen no newlywed sex.  Unsurprisingly, that resolution dissolved the moment Jensen got his lips _on_ him and tongue _in_ him.  Then he begged for it like the little whore Jensen always made him to be.

Forcing his brain away from the outrageous exploits of their marathon honeymoon sex, Jared turned another page and his smile’s appearance was immediate.  It was his favorite page, his favorite photo.  Since Jensen had an easier time of losing his composure and never seemed to care what others thought about him, his big grin was on display the whole night.  Jared had been just as happy, but he always showed it in a slightly restrained poised way.  In this photo, however, everything aligned just right.  They were dancing together, Jensen doing a reasonably good job at keeping up with Jared but still paling in comparison to Jared’s grace and stature.  Jared was staring at him, love and devotion practically palpable.  He had a giant smile on his face, finally matching Jensen’s.  It was Jared’s favorite photo for many reasons, but mostly because it left every person who saw it with absolute certainty that their relationship was built on complete trust, love, and adoration.  They may be from two different walks of life but there was no doubt that they were made for each other.

“I like this one.”  Jared’s fingers absently traced the glossy page, outlining Jensen’s side profile.

“Yeah, you almost look like you love me there.”  Jensen put his hands up in mock-defense of whatever reaction he just prompted from Jared.

“Shut up.”  He smacked at Jensen playfully, snorting his annoyance at the comment.  He went back to looking at the photo and sighed.  “Look at how thin I look.”

Jensen huffed and grabbed the book, slamming it shut and putting it out of Jared’s reach.  “Oh really Jared, this again?”  He let out a long exhale and came to kneel in front of Jared.  They were practically still eye level, Jared sulking back into the couch and Jensen leaning forward over the cushions to get closer.  “You are thin.”

Scoffing, Jared gave Jensen a look like he thought his husband was crazy.  “Not thin.  Does this look thin?”  Pulling aside the throw blanket he had cocooned himself in, Jared put both hands on his round pregnant belly.

“That looks pregnant.  You look pregnant.” 

Jared rubbed his hand over his distended middle.  “I look _huge_.”

“Jare, you are all belly.  The rest of you looks really thin, promise.  You’re not _huge_.  I mean, you are but…”  Jensen tensed when he saw Jared take his words the wrong way and changed tactics.  “ _You’re_ not huge, your belly is huge.  You look awesome, princess.  Swear.” 

Knitting both brows with uncertainty, Jared sniffled.  “But…in all those pictures…I look so hot and thin and…and now I am all fat and…god Jensen, I can’t even keep my own balance right now, let alone teach other’s how to do so.  I can’t dance or fit into anything.  I’m useless.”

Frowning, Jensen put both of his hands to join Jared’s on his husband’s middle.  He gave Jared a sympathetic smile.  “You’re not good at this whole ‘not having control of a situation’ thing, are you?”

“You’re just now realizing this?”  Jared huffed.  He loved his unborn twins, more than he thought he possibly could.  But, he was getting really tired of being pregnant and really tired of not having any say in what happened to his body.  He’d gotten better at managing these freak outs, but a combination of being overly hormonal, sore, sleep deprived, and temporarily not working did him in, sending all of his frustrations and insecurities to fill his brain.

“You don’t seem to have a problem giving up your control when you’ve got me between your legs.”  His words held a gentle sexual quality but there was an air of truth to them.

“That’s different.  That’s you.  I’m giving the control to you.”  Jared crossed both arms over his chest, resting them on his belly.  “Serves me right though, look where that decision landed me.”  Jared looked down at his belly and moped at it. 

“You weren’t complaining when I put them in there.”

“That’s because you were fucking me so deep I could practically taste your dick.  I couldn’t process complaints at the moment.”  Jared’s quick response was snarky and he gave Jensen a brief glare before letting it fall to the side.

“Again with those dirty words on those pretty lips.”  Jensen tilted Jared’s head and kissed him softly.  He let his hands drop to Jared’s middle and shimmied the stretched fabric of his black shirt up and over his sizeable bump.  Still kissing his husband, he let his hands move over the warm smooth skin.  When he pulled away, he gave Jared one last kiss on his nose before sitting back on his heels to speak to him.  “You aren’t fat, princess.  You are pregnant.  It is kinda different.  And you look amazing.”  Jensen’s gaze fell to Jared’s exposed belly.  “I love seeing you like this.  You have no idea what it does to me to know that I did _this_ to you, that you’re having my babies, that we are going to be a little family because you are doing _this_ for me, for us.”  He leaned down and kissed Jared’s stomach before pressing his cheek to it.

Jensen’s stubble itched on his belly but Jared ran a hand though Jensen’s hair and kept him close to his middle.  Five minutes ago he hadn’t felt so ‘amazing’ but that was exactly how Jensen made him feel right now.  It was hard not to feel that way with Jensen lavishing attention on him and staring at him like he was the most marvelous creature on earth.  Looking down, he watched Jensen start to trail kisses over the diameter of his belly.  He hiked his shirt up higher to give Jensen more access to his middle, tensing momentarily when Jensen tugged down the waist of Jared’s black pants to gain access to the underside of his belly.  Exposed like this, it was hard to deny how big his middle had gotten.  Though prior to getting pregnant, Jared always wore black, not because he was morbid but because it was slimming, graceful and classic, he realized that try as he may, wearing black during his pregnancy did little to conceal his late term belly.

Jared closed his eyes and let his head loll back onto the couch’s armrest as Jensen doted on his middle.  He winced when he felt one of the twins give a hard kick.  It was underneath the area Jensen currently had one hand pressed against.

“He’s a little football player already.”  Jensen smiled up at Jared.

“ _That_ is your daughter.”  Jared rubbed his side.  “Your son is over here.”  Jared shifted Jensen’s hands to the other side of his belly.  While he thought it crazy at first, Jared had become acutely aware of just where each of his children was positioned in his body.  Since his doctor’s appointment at 34 weeks pregnant, they found out both twins were head down with the bigger twin, their daughter, taking up residence on the left side of his body.

“Well then she is going to be a football player.”  Jensen laughed at the disagreeable glare Jared gave him before trying to coax movement out of his son.

“She’s going to be whatever she wants to be.  That goes for our son too.”  Jared cringed as both twins shifted and rubbed up against his ribs.  It was unsettling and though he didn’t mean to brush Jensen aside, his hands automatically went to his middle in an attempt to sooth the discomfort.  Closing his eyes, he groaned through a particularly uncomfortable shift in his body.  “But right now I am thinking they should play soccer or wrestle or something because they never stop moving.”

Jensen sighed and covered Jared’s hands with his own.  “I’m sorry they are giving you trouble.”

“It’s okay, really.  They aren’t doing anything they shouldn’t be.”  Jared tried to smile but it was a weak one, interrupted by a sigh of discomfort.

“You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Just tired.  Just wanting them out.  But mostly, just tired.”  Jared arched his back and tried to get more comfortable.  His hands took to drawing soft circle patterns along his belly.

“Few more weeks, right?  You can handle that.”  Jensen smiled before getting to his feet and coming to sit beside his husband.  His smile widened when Jared nodded in agreement with his words.  “You still feeling okay to come to the game tonight?”

“Of course I am.”  Jared smiled before his brain caught up with what he was actually agreeing to.

Jared never missed one of Jensen’s home games, and before he was pregnant he went to practically every away game.  It was their thing.  Jared pretended he cared about football and Jensen pretended Jared’s ass wasn’t the only reason he loved going to Jared’s ballet performances.  Well, that may have been how it started off but then Jared found he actually liked seeing Jensen in action, in person, and in tight pants.  The Dallas Cowboys, and those who came with them, were like one big dysfunctional family.  It wasn’t always good, but Jared loved being part of that.  Not that he would ever admit to it.  Nope.  Never.  But Jensen knew, because Jared didn’t willingly go along with things he hated.  There was usually a lot of complaining and bribing and scornful looks if Jared was actually doing something he hated.  And when Jared came to watch Jensen play, those looks were reserved for the cheerleaders.

So Jared went to every game.  He was becoming a football husband but he was okay with that.  At first, the press and gossip magazines went crazy over their relationship, constantly snapping pictures of Jared watching Jensen play.  They went crazier still should the opportunity present itself for them to take a picture of a sweaty game tired Jensen wrapping Jared in his arms and kissing him deeply.  Jensen was immune to the flash bulbs and it became a safety net for Jared, who cared very little about anything other than Jensen’s lips at moments like that.

The press waned over the years following their wedding, but once Jensen publicly announced their pregnancy, they returned full force.  It wasn’t until Jared was properly showing during the summer off season, that they really hit full speed.  The minute Jared’s belly popped, any outing with Jensen became a photo frenzy.  It pissed him off, but he found that pretending they weren’t there helped him deal.  Seeing pictures of his very pregnant self on gossip magazines didn’t help his body issues, but stupid headlines like, “Baller, Ballet, and Babies” made him laugh and smile because it made him realize how far he and Jensen really had come.

But lately Jensen had become less carefree and more defensive.  Jensen always had a protective quality about him that Jared’s heartbeat instinctively reacted to, but now that Jared was nearing the end of his pregnancy, Jensen had gotten downright nasty with people getting too close in an attempt to get a sound bite or better shot of Jared.  It was times like that when Jared loved Jensen the most, because that type of dedication sent Jared’s pulse racing and head spinning.  Jared never had trouble standing up for himself or telling people just how it was, but having Jensen do it for him was slightly invigorating. 

It was also why the thought of going to Jensen’s game tonight, dealing with the press, sitting through the long game, actually getting dressed, _actually getting off the couch_ , made him feel overwhelmed.  It must have showed on his face because Jensen was looking at him with concern.

“Princess?”  He ghosted a hand over Jared’s still exposed belly.  “You’re not feeling up to it, are you?”

Sighing and pushing all pretenses aside, Jared let his shoulders fall.  “Not really.  I want to go…I do!  I just feel so…”

“It’s okay.”  Giving Jared an understanding look, Jensen grabbed one of Jared’s hands and squeezed.

“I’m sorry.”  Jared’s voice was small.  He meant it.  He was sorry.  He didn’t like feeling like he had no choice, but he was too tired – too pregnant – to go to Jensen’s game.

“It’s okay.  It is.”  He nudged Jared in the shoulder.  “Wish I could stay here with you myself.  I don’t like leaving you all alone.”

Jared hummed contently at the thought of keeping Jensen to himself.  He knew it was a selfish thought, but it sounded infinitely better than the reality of how the day would play out.  Though he knew what he was getting into when he married Jensen, he hated how their time was eaten away by Jensen’s football career during the season.  “I’ll be okay.”

“I know you will.”  Jensen sighed, pulling himself out of the moment and off the couch.  “I promise I’ll be home as soon as possible.  Promise.  You just relax and take care of the kids.”

Jared laughed and rolled his eyes, shooing Jensen away before he decided to be completely irrational and insist that Jensen quit playing football and stay home with him.  He laughed again at Jensen’s last words because what else was he going to do?  It’s not like he had much of a choice.

*********

It felt almost odd watching the Cowboy’s play via the television.  It felt odder still because Jared knew the game was pretty much live, making it strange to see what Jensen was doing without being there to physically see it happen in front of him.

 It was getting increasingly nerve wrecking. 

Sitting in a big over stuffed leather arm chair in their entertainment room, Jared munched on a bowl of popcorn as he tried to make out his husband’s form.  The difficultly he was having proved exactly why he preferred watching games live.  He wasn’t crazy enough to call himself a football fan, but he did watch the games with his own personal interest.  The frustration with watching games on T.V. was that the cameras didn’t always follow the action he was particularly interested in.  Watching live games, he had fallen into a habit of always picking Jensen out and following whatever he was doing.  The television made it hard to do so.

A strong cramp hit him and he almost unsettled the popcorn bowl when he flinched and curled in on himself slightly.  It wasn’t particularly painful, over the course of the last few days he had gotten used to that type of cramp.  Recovering from it, he was glad he had opted to stay home.

“Hey, relax in there you little brutes.”  His reprimand was soft, loving despite his terminology.  “I’m trying to watch your daddy.”

He slid both hands down the sides of his belly to slip them underneath it, effectively cradling the swell.  He winced again when the cramp came back, this time a little stronger and making his eyes go out of focus momentarily.  “Geez, what the hell?”  Arching, he stretched his muscles in an attempt to alleviate the cramping.

It went away enough for him to focus on Jensen tackling a New York Giant, catching the player off guard with his speed.  Though Jared hated seeing anyone do the same to Jensen, he loved watching his husband take down other players.  It was a testament to his speed and strength.  Jared knew full well the potential Jensen had when he took advantage of both.

After a while, another cramp hit him, this time sending the bowl of popcorn spilling over his lap and into the crevices of the couch.  Jared cursed under his breath, confused as to what was going on and why it was distracting enough to make him lose his composure.

Pieces fit together in his head, a light bulb going off and shining brightly in his mind.  Reaching for his phone beside the couch, he started up the internet browser and scanned the results for his search.

It felt like an idiotic search, something he should have known the answer to.  Jared always knew all the answers, even if he didn’t he was good at pretending that he did.  But this was the one time he didn’t know if he was being overly dramatic or just ignorant. 

“Well, shit.”

He glanced over the webpage he had brought up on his phone and skimmed it.  It said that one’s body would know when it was in labor.

If that was the case, then Jared _knew_ he was in labor.  His body had known all day.  He had felt shaky and sore and antsy all day.  Looking at all the facts in that order, it made sense.  Still, he couldn’t believe how he hadn’t noticed it before.

A contraction – because now he was taking them for what they were – ran through him again and he squished up his face in discomfort.  It was unpleasant but it wasn’t unbearable.

Without thinking, Jared’s fingers quickly dialed his doctor’s number.  When a nurse picked up, everything he had been planning on telling her forced its way out of his mouth in a heap of syllables and jumbled thoughts.  He had to repeat himself, slowing himself down, in order for the woman to understand him.

It felt weirdly surreal to end the conversation with no seeable resolution.  He was told not to go to the hospital until the contractions were bad enough that he couldn’t talk through them.  Jared informed her that he didn’t intend for that to ever be the case, he wanted to be nice and drugged up before that ever became an issue.  When the nurse laughed gently at him, Jared went on a mini tirade, only stopping when he realized the woman had disconnected their call.

He was about to call back but then the television caught his attention.  It was barely the end of the second quarter.  In a best case situation, the game would be over in less than an hour and a half.  In a worst case situation it could be another three to four hours, depending on overtime. 

He wasn’t going anywhere without Jensen.

If his doctor, who he had total faith in, told him to sit put until the contractions were bad enough to make walking difficult, then he was going to stay put.  Every part of him wanted to get in touch with Jensen, to tell him he needed to come home, but he forced himself to remain calm.  Getting worked up wasn’t going to solve anything, and dragging Jensen away when there was no immediate need wasn’t going to make him many friends.  The Cowboys had already been on edge over their game with the Giants; Jared didn’t want to be the reason why they messed that up.

Jared may be irrational and demanding, but he wasn’t a saboteur.

Besides, the pains weren’t that bad.  His doctor told him first time labors usually took a lot longer than others, so he figured he could hold out without Jensen for a while longer.  Just because he didn’t like pain didn’t mean he couldn’t take it.  Ballet was pain, and he saw the value in putting himself through it for greater gain.  He shared the same mindset with the idea of laboring.

He’d be fine.

There was nothing to worry about.  He was cool, calm, and collected.

Remaining calm stopped when the game actually did go into overtime.  Three hours and a plethora of contractions later, Jared was having a hard time figuring out if it was the contractions getting to him or the fact that every minute of a tied score led to more time Jensen had to be away from him.

He wanted to hold out, he really did.  But then his middle contracted like a vice and Jared let out a gasp, making him squeeze his fingers into the leather of the chair’s armrest.  He made little panting noises in an attempt to refocus himself but the pain made anything other than thinking about the pain impossible. 

It was impossible to think.

It was impossible to talk.

It was time to call Jensen.

Fuck anyone who got mad at him for pulling Jensen out of the game.  He was pretty sure his twins weren’t going to wait for a time the Cowboys or their fans found opportune.

He dialed several numbers stored in his phone in an attempt to get news to Jensen, but aside from one call that was useless due to bad reception on the receivers end, they all ended unanswered.

Thinking quickly, he dialed Jensen’s coach.  Jared had his cell phone number in his phone since before he even met Jensen.  The call went unanswered.  He called again and achieved the same results.  After a third time, he met success.  The man picked up and immediately practically barked at Jared for interrupting him during overtime.

Jared squinted his eyes and snorted, immune to bitch fits, he forged ahead as if there was no tension between them.  “I need to talk to Jensen, now.”

Sounding surprised at the coolness in Jared’s voice, the voice on the other end of the call replied in shock, “Jared?  Are you kidding me?  We are in the middle of overtime, I need him out on the field.”

“I don’t give a shit what you need.  You call a time out and put him on the phone.  Right. Now.”

“Jared…”

“Right now!”  Jared curled his lip.  He was getting angry, the aggravation from jumping through hoops to talk to his husband manifesting itself in his sharp tone and short fuse.

“Well you’re just going to have to wait.  I’m sorry, we can’t all bend to your beck and call, Jared.”  The retort was barbed, made more intense by the pressures of a tied score and the adrenaline rush of overtime with a rival team.

Jared’s eyes widened in disbelief at the rebuke.  “You put Jensen on the phone or I am going to rip your balls off, have them bronze coated, and turned into a paperweight for your desk so you can remember what it was like to be a man.”  Jared practically growled the last part and he squeezed his eyes shut through another pain.

The man on the phone didn’t make a sound.  Jared heard some commotion, but it wasn’t until Jared saw on the T.V. that The Cowboys had called a time out did Jared realize his threat worked.

Watching the screen in front of him, he could see Jensen being pulled off the field, the football commentators speculating as to what was going on.  He saw Jensen rip off his helmet and his coach push the cell phone into his hand, but he had been so focused on watching the television that he didn’t realize the lag time between the recording and real life, shocking him when suddenly Jensen yelled in his ear, trying to get his attention. 

Jared couldn’t get a word out because he was whimpering through a pain, aware he was making noises to further Jensen’s concern.

“Jay? Baby?”  Jensen was practically screaming over the phone.

Someone on the television was apparently skilled at reading lips and figured out Jensen was on the phone with his husband, which sent the commentators into a whole new realm of speculation.  Jared didn’t care.  They could say Jared was calling because he had stubbed his big toe for all he cared.  What he was about to tell Jensen was between the two of them, no one else needed to hear the actual conversation.

His voice came back to him suddenly, the ability to talk returning with the receding contraction.  “The twins want out.”

“Now?  Like, _now_ now?”  Jensen’s voice came through the receiver as a surprised yelp.

“Yeah, now.  Right now.”  Jared pushed himself up, wincing but finally getting into a standing position.  “I…”  Jared cursed under his breath, letting his sentence go unfinished.

“Okay…yeah, okay.  I’m coming.”

“Hospital.  Go to the hospital.  I’m going to have Robert drive me.”  Jared flashed his eyes up to the T.V. to see a look of panicked excitement on Jensen’s face.  While he would rater have Jensen home to take him to the hospital, the amount of time it would take Jensen to get from the stadium to him and then to the hospital was more than he wanted to risk.  Letting their hired driver get him there was a better option, though not his ideal.  “Hospital.  Now.  Jensen, please?”

“Ok, yeah, hospital.”  The sound of Jensen sucking in his lip traveled through the phone.  “Hang in there baby.”

Jared wasn’t listening at this point.  He dumbly made a noise of agreement before moaning.  Ending the call, he married himself to the fact that he was going to do this, he was going to get to the hospital –without Jensen – and he was going to deliver his babies.  It was an earth-shattering thought.

The last thing he focused on before leaving the house was the television and the sight of Jensen scrambling off the field. 

The press had gotten wind of what was most likely going on. 

Sarcastically, all Jared could think was, “this is going to be fun.”

**********

When Jensen burst into Jared’s hospital room, out of breath and still in uniform from the waist down, Jared threw a plastic pitcher of water at him.

Jensen ducked, but he still got a splattering of the liquid over the side of his body.  “Hey, princess.”

“Don’t you _‘hey, princess’_ me!  You mother fucker!”  Jared stared at him with a glare that could burn holes in his chest.

The lone nurse in the room gave Jensen an apologetic smile, or a warning smile, Jared couldn’t tell.  But it pissed him off.  Jared had been in the woman’s care for the last half hour and after seeing Jensen for 20 seconds she was already on his side.  That was injustice at its finest.  This whole situation was 100% Jensen’s fault to begin with.

Jensen walked into the room anyway, unaffected by Jared’s attitude and projectile.  “So I see that you are feeling like your sunshiney self.”

“This is normal for him?”  The nurse raised an eyebrow before finishing up what she was doing.

Jensen shrugged, “Yeah, it kinda is.”

Jared knew it was Jensen’s lame attempt to make light of his attitude, but it wasn’t the right time for it.  It only pissed him off more.  “Oh my god, fuck you Jensen.  Seriously.  Fuck you!”

“Jared…”  Jensen placed a hand on Jared’s shoulder but the dancer shrugged it off.

“Don’t touch me!”

Jensen paid the warning no heed and kept rubbing soft circles around Jared’s upper arm.  “That’s what you said the first time we met.”

“Yeah, well this time I mean it.” Jared swung his head to stare directly at his husband, daring the man to contradict him.

Jensen blinked at his husband for a moment before he noticed Jared’s anger dissolving and turning into a painful whimper.

Curling both hands around his middle, Jared’s lungs stuttered, making him look on the verge of hyperventilating as pain washed over him.  “Jensen, Jen, Jen! Oww ow oww!”  He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the pressure increase.

Jensen was reaching out his hand to Jared before his husband even groped out in search for it.  “Shh, it’s okay.  You’re ok.  I’m right here.”

“It’s not okay!  You don’t know!  You don’t have to do _this_.”  Jared groaned and squeezed onto Jensen’s hand.  The things coming out of his mouth and the thoughts in his head were contradicting themselves.  He really needed Jensen; Jensen would make everything alright, he always did.  He let out a cry despite trying to hold it together and disguise it as anger.

“I know princess, I know.  But you’re doing good.”  Jensen ran a hand through Jared’s slightly damp hair and pushed it out of his face.

Jared snarled.  Jensen had _no idea_ what he was talking about.  None.  Normally that wouldn’t matter.  Normally the reassurance would make him feel better regardless.  But not right now.  Right now he was miserable and in more pain than he ever expected to be due to the fact that when he arrived at the hospital he was barely 3cm dilated and the doctor refused to give him any type of pain medication.  The pressure his daughter’s head was causing made him want to climb the walls and the ebb and flow of contractions was exhausting him.

“This hurts!  You don’t have any idea!!!  And I have to push two of your giant kids out.  Two!!”  Jared groaned and panted out his exhalations as the contraction ravished him.

“Jared, it can’t be that…”

“Don’t even! Don’t you even tell me it is not ‘that bad’.  I swear, I’ll rip your dick off if you even suggest that.”  The thought that he was being unreasonable entered his mind but it was smothered by an uncomfortable tightness and then the presence of hot liquid coating his thighs.  He yelped and felt more trickle out as the contraction pulsed through him.  He knew what it was, he had been preparing for it, but knowing and going through it were two different things.  “Oh god this is so disgusting.”

“Jared…what?”  Jensen froze, not sure what move to make that wouldn’t set Jared off again.

“My water just broke, and it is disgusting.”  He sniffled, grabbed onto Jensen by the sleeve of his t-shirt and pulled him a faction closer so he could look up into his husband’s eyes.  Slowly his anger became a sense of helplessness and his eyes welled with tears.  Everything was hitting him at once.  He was in pain but he was unbalanced by the fact that all these unusual things were happening to his body, in places he and Jensen usually only saw as places for pleasure.  It was scary and painful and just plain wrong.  He let out a cry, tears finally coming down his cheeks, “I’m fat, gross, sweaty and now I’m leaking.  This is so repulsive.  And I have to push these kids out from… _there_ …do you know how small that is and how big a baby’s head is? Do you?”  Jared let a few tears fall, relief to finally have Jensen with him rising to the surface and sending his emotions into overdrive.

“I know Jare, but you can do it.  You are going to do great.”  Jensen held Jared against his chest, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed so he could get a better comforting grip around his husband.

“You better not look down _there_.  I swear.  I don’t want you to see anything going on _there_.”  Jared’s stern anger was back again, practically giving Jensen whiplash from the quick change of tones.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”  Jensen put a palm over Jared’s belly.  “You’re going to get them out just fine.”

Jared groaned and covered his face with both hands.  He believed Jensen’s confidence in his abilities, but it was still daunting.  He knew he was being overly dramatic, but letting Jensen know _exactly_ how he felt about the situation actually made him feel better.  Digging his fingers into the meat of Jensen’s palm as a new contraction wracked his body, he grunted.  He loved Jensen, he truly did, but right now he couldn’t remember why.  The man’s presence made him feel calmer, but he couldn’t stop himself for putting all of the blame for being pregnant and in labor on Jensen at the current moment.  “Oh I hate you so much right now.”

“Well I love you, so deal with it.”  Jensen let Jared’s comments bounce off his thick skin, staying focused on his one goal of keeping Jared calm and focused.

Jared’s commotion was drawing attention from the hospital staff, people filtering into the room to make sure nothing out of the ordinary was happening.  Given Jensen and Jared’s public status, they had a private suite in the hospital, but that didn’t mean the staff were any less nosy.

“Shh, just imagine holding our son and daughter for the first time.”  Jensen kissed Jared’s temple and helped him breathe through a contraction.

Twisting suddenly, Jared got his fist around Jensen’s shirt collar and pulled roughly.  “Let’s imagine drugs.  Lots of drugs.”

Raising both eyebrows, Jensen looked over his shoulder in a nervous search for help.  “Are you sure?”

“I’ve NEVER been surer.  Drugs! Now!”  Jared was done with pain.  He saw the purpose of it, he had even weighed the options of having a natural birth, but if the wonders of modern medicine had come up with ways to get rid of the pain, he wasn’t strong enough to turn away the offer.  Pain making him loopy, Jared pulled Jensen so that he could speak almost directly into his ear.  “I don’t want to feel anything.”

Several death threats and one very skilled evasive maneuver later, and Jensen was still intact by the time Jared reached 4cm and the anesthesiologist administered his epidural.  It took a bit of waiting but the epidural took and Jared was riding out the rest of his labor with a perfect numbness.

Jensen ran his fingers up and down Jared’s arm and across the top of his hand, which was resting over his belly.  “Someone is feeling better.”

“Mmm hmm.”  Jared smiled before nodding his head in agreement.  “This isn’t so hard.  I don’t know what people are always complaining about.”

Snorting, Jensen gave him a disbelieving stare.  “Really? Are you kidding me?  Were you even in this room for the last two hours?”

“What?  I wasn’t _that_ bad.”  Jared shrugged innocently.

“Seriously?”  Jensen’s eyes widened before he laughed.  “You’re lucky I know your redeeming qualities.”

“I’m made up of redeeming qualities.”  Jared crossed his arms over his chest returning Jensen’s gaze.  “That shit hurt!  Can you blame me?”  He blinked at Jensen for a moment, wondering why his husband was staring at him was a quirky sideways smile.  “Anyway, I feel much better.”  He poked at his legs with one finger.  “This is crazy, I can’t even feel my legs.”

“You can’t feel this?”  Jensen tickled the sensitive skin at the back of Jared’s knee.

“Nope.”

“That _is_ crazy.”  Jensen sat back in the chair beside Jared’s bed and combed his fingers through Jared’s hair.  “But I’m glad.  You’re a much happier, safer person this way.”

Jared looked down at his legs and a bubble of panic came to the surface.  “You think it is okay?  I am supposed to not be able to feel my legs, right?  I mean, they are _my_ legs.  I built my life based on what my legs can do.”  His voice took on a squeaking quality and he rattled off his concerns.

“Jared.”  Jensen waited but his husband continued on his rant.  “Jared!”  When the laboring man looked at him, Jensen smiled reassuringly.  “It’s fine.  It is supposed to happen.  Your legs are still there,” he paused to lift up the hospital blanket dramatically, “they still look as good as ever.  Everything is fine.”

“They look good?”

“They look great.”

“Okay.”  Jared folded both hands over his middle and bit down on the corner of his lip.  “You know I don’t hate you, right?”

“I know.  I kind of figured that was why you were doing this whole thing in the first place.”  Looking smug, Jensen sat back into his chair.

“Yeah, that and I really, really, _really_ like having sex with you.  You can remind me of that when I deny it later.”

***********

“Hi Mr. Padalecki, I’m Rebecca.  I was told that you are feeling a lot of pressure?”  A petite nurse smiled and looked over Jared’s chart.

Jared hadn’t seen her before, but since there was a change in shifts, he hadn’t seen many of the new staff yet.  After his epidural everything was relatively boring and routine.  Now, after feeling on edge from the amount of pressure, was the first time he called for any medical assistance.

“Yeah.  _A lot_.”  Jared emphasized his words with an open handed gesture and widened eyes.

“Well, let’s see what’s going on, shall we?”  Rebecca smiled, waiting for Jared to nod in agreement.  “Okay, I am just going to swing your legs into the stirrups to see what we are working with.”

Nodding again, Jared caught Jensen’s eyes.  “Ackles! Up here.”  Just because he couldn’t feel too much of what was going on between his legs didn’t mean he felt any differently about Jensen catching a glimpse.

Jensen rolled his eyes and stayed put beside Jared, giving the nurse a jokingly apologetic explanation.  “Don’t worry, he loves me, I swear.  He told me earlier.”

“Shut up.”  Looking unenthused, Jared focused on Rebecca pulling on a pair of gloves before spreading his legs.  If the woman was nervous or star struck about being in the same room as Jensen she didn’t show it.  She either didn’t watch football or was extremely professional.  Jared was hoping for both.  He wanted to be the star of the show right now, not Jensen.

Rebecca’s eyes widened, “Ohh my.  You said you were feeling a lot of pressure, but now we know why.  You are 10 plus.  Good job Jared, you’re at push.”

“Finally.”  Jared huffed, the news overpowering his slight discomfort in being so exposed.  He knew Rebecca was a medical professional, but it still left him feeling awkward.

“We’re just going to dial your epidural back –“

“No! Don’t do that.  Leave that thing alone, it’s amazing.”  Jared panicked.  He was banking on the help of drugs to keep him composed enough to get through two births in a row.

Rebecca gave Jared a smile like she had seen that reaction before.  “I know, but if we leave it as is you are going to have trouble feeling when to push.”  She went about her business, reassuring Jared as she went.  “Trust me sweetie, it will be better to help get the babies out.  Plus, you’ll do fine, the baby is practically crowning already.”

Jensen intervened, sensing Jared was on the edge of a rant.  “It’s fine, just get Dr. Jerico.”  Rebecca nodded and went out of the room before Jensen turned his attention to Jared.  “It’s fine Jared.  They are going to be here before you know it and you can curse at me and tell me how much you hate me the whole time.  Whatever you want.”

Jared went quiet, he couldn’t think of anything to say because he was feeling completely overwhelmed with the situation.  It made sense that in the end of this whole process they would have a baby – babies – but that fact still held elements of disbelief.  He blinked up at Jensen, “I’m going to have your babies.”  It was a stupid statement; Jensen already knew that.  Practically the whole world already knew that.  But now it felt very real.

“And I love you for it.”  Jensen cupped Jared’s cheeks and kissed him gently.  He would have kept up the gesture had he not been distracted by Dr. Jerico entering the room with an enthusiastic inquiry as to what was going on.  Pulling away, Jensen stood straight to accept the waiting doctor’s handshake.  He also took note of Rebecca reentering the room along with several other nurses.

“So Rebecca tells me you are at push?”  Dr. Jerico pulled on a pair of gloves but kept his eye contact with his patient.  “Let’s see what is going on and then we will get you ready for delivery.”  He took a moment to look between Jared’s still spread legs.  “Oh yeah, you are good to go.  Give me a little push, I want to see what kind of pusher you are.”

With the epidural still in effect but fading around the edges, Jared continued to feel the immense pressure but there was a dim underlay of the urge to push.  He caught onto the feeling and told his body to bear down.  Still numb, he had no idea if he was doing it until the doctor’s eyes widened in surprise and he told Jared to stop.

“Woah.  Looks like your daughter doesn't plan on waiting any longer.”  The doctor abandoned his initial idea of the push being a test run and kicked a stool closer to Jared’s bed with one leg.  He supported the baby’s emerging head as he sat down.  Looking over his shoulder he gestured for the nurses to fall into action.  “Nurse, we are going to deliver this baby right now, notify the OR in case we have to move up there.  There isn’t time right now.”

“Huh?”  Jared gave the doctor a bewildered stare before groaning at the discomfort in his pelvis.  The suddenness of what just happened left his head spinning.  People were moving around the room at rapid speed but all he could do was stare at the doctor between his legs.

“You’re a good pusher, the baby is crowning already.  Another few pushes and you will have her out, no problem.”

Jared looked at Jensen, but Jensen was more focused on the doctor’s surprised expression.

“OR?  Why do we need the OR?”  Jensen grabbed onto Jared’s hand.

“It’s common procedure with twin births, we usually like to deliver there.  We just want to make sure we have room available should Jared need help getting the second twin out.  I don’t think we are going to need it, like I said, it is just a safety procedure.”  He looked at the machine monitoring Jared’s contractions.  “Okay, big push now Jared.”

Curling forward, Jared bore down the best he could.  It felt surreal focusing so much effort into parts of him that were still numb.  But the pressure was increasing, causing him to cry out and lurch forward in an attempt to escape from it.

“Good push Jared.  Her head is almost out.”  The doctor leaned in to help the skin part over the baby’s head.  “Come on, I need you to push again.”

The urge to push got stronger and Jared yelped.  Gone were the worries that he was sweaty and gross, quickly replaced by his desire to see his daughter safely born into the world.  “Jensen!”

“Right here, princess.”  Jensen curled his arm around Jared’s, giving the dancer extra support.  When Jared pushed again, Jensen put his other hand at the base of his husband’s neck to give him even more support through the push.  In that way, he aided Jared as best he could.

“Perfect Jared, her head is out.  You’re a pro at this.”

Jared smirked, feeling pride at the comment.  Still numb enough from his pain relief, Jared almost found the energy to laugh.  “I have complete control of my muscles.  I can move them individually or in a chain of movement.”

Jensen gave his husband a stare.  “Really, Jared?  Can we not brag about your muscle tone and strength right now.”

“I can do whatever I want when I am pushing your kid out.”  Jared gave Jensen a fierce look before losing hold of it as a burning pain made its appearance.

Dr. Jerico gave Jensen a warning stare, needing Jared to focus on pushing rather than arguing with his husband.  “Whatever he is doing, it is working.  Now, let’s get those shoulders out.  Give me little pushes.”

Jared abandoned yelling at Jensen and clenched his jaw as he tried a series of incremental pushes.  The pain was coming in and out of focus, making Jared instinctively want to flinch away from it.  Only, with his legs stuck in the stirrups and the quickly fading numbness of his lower body, he wasn’t going anywhere.  The urge to push hit him hard and he groaned.  “Ohh, I want her out!”  Jared let out a loud breath and squeezed Jensen’s hand.

“She’s right there.  Big push, right now.  That’s it.  Bear down, bear down, bear down.”  The doctor smiled and laughed when Jared delivered his daughter in two strong pushes.  “It’s a girl!”  He flipped the baby onto Jared’s chest, which had already been covered with a receiving blanket by one of the nurses.

“Oh my god!”  Jared stared down at his daughter in disbelief.  She was squalling as the nurse rubbed her down, little hands balled into fists and legs kicking out in annoyance.  “She’s okay?”

“She’s great.  That was the easiest delivery I’ve ever been a part of, she made it easy for you.”  The doctor gave Jared a smile as the man stared in awe at his new daughter.

“Look what you did Jared.”  Jensen kissed Jared’s temple, letting his lips stay pressed there longer than necessary.  “Look what we made.”

Jared turned his head long enough to kiss Jensen on the lips, his breath coming in ragged sobs.  He didn’t know if he was crying because he was happy or if he was crying because his hormones were out of wack, but tears slid down his face while his fingers explored his daughter’s face.  He felt like he needed to touch her to make sure she was real.  “Hi Juliette, hi baby.”

Juliette yawned, the gesture looking like it took most of her effort and she discarded crying in favor of it.  The nurse was still rubbing her vigorously, keeping her alert and making her take big deep breaths.  She pinked up immediately, suddenly looking so much more like a baby than some bloody squished thing.

She let out a loud cry again and Jared instinctively cradled her to his chest.  “Shh, it’s okay sweetie.  I know it is scary out here, but I got you.”  Dropping a kiss to her wet head, Jared couldn’t believe the feeling of never wanting to let her go that filled his body.  It overcame him so suddenly that he didn’t realize it was happening until it was too late.  He was hooked.

Jensen trailed a finger down his daughter’s chest, finally stopping near her tiny hand.  He toyed with her delicate fingers for a moment before she reached out and grabbed onto him.  “Oh Jared, she’s gorgeous.”

There was no denying it, Juliette Ackles-Padalecki was stunning.  In her fathers’ eyes, there was no comparison.

“Jared,” Rebecca spoke softly, regretting having to break up the family’s moment, “I’m going to have to take her to get checked out.  She looks good, but she is still 4 weeks premature.  We just want to give her a quick exam.  We’ll bring her right back.  Besides, we need to see what is going on with baby number two.”

The thought of pushing again made Jared pale.  His epidural was pretty much no existent at his point and his body was aching all over.  Still, he didn’t want to lose sight of his daughter.  “Can Jensen hold her?”

“Of course he can.  But then we want to check her out.  We’ll bring her right back if you aren’t delivering your next baby.”  Rebecca helped Jared transfer Juliette into Jensen’s arms.

Being nestled into Jensen’s strong, large arms dwarfed the baby and did funny things to Jared’s head.  The sight of his husband with their daughter made all his bitching and complaining worth it.  Jensen was meant to be a father; it was clear in the expression of complete adoration he was currently wearing.

“Hi Julie.  I’m your dad.  And I loved you since the moment I knew your other father was pregnant.”  Jensen kissed the baby’s forehead before pulling back to stare at her.  Blinking her soft almond shaped eyes open at him, she yawned again.  “Jared, she is all you.  She is a mini you.”

“She’s yours too.  I promise.”  Jared smiled reaching out a hand to join Jensen’s over Juliette’s belly.  He winced at a discomfort in his side and looked down to find the doctor palpating his middle.  When the man pressed harder he gasped and curled his lip in discomfort.

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure your son is still head down.  He looks good for a natural delivery.  Are you feeling anything yet?”  Dr. Jerico looked over the baby’s heart rate displayed on a machine and gave Jared a thumbs up.

“More pressure.  No urge to push yet.”  Jared sighed and flopped back on his pillow.  A contraction took him by surprise and feeling the full effect of it led him to shout out.  Half way through the contraction, the urge to push hit him just as suddenly.  “Correction…have to push.”

“Then push.  You know the drill.” Taking his seat between Jared’s legs again, the doctor watched the man work through his push.

Jensen, Rebecca having scooped Juliette out of his arms, was back to supporting Jared though the push, bracing Jared’s back so he could curl forward into the effort.

“Oh my god this hurts.”  Jared’s hands knotted themselves in the bed sheets before he got a good grip on Jensen and tugged him closer.  Without the epidural the urge to push was mind numbing, but so was the pain.  It was a relief to bear down but the times in-between made him want to scream.

“There you go Jared, nice push.  Relax a minute and come back at it.”  The doctor spread Jared’s legs wider, preventing them from closing between his efforts.

Jared looked up at Jensen before suddenly launching himself at the man, looping both arms around his neck and hanging onto him throughout the contraction.  He muffled a cry in the curve of Jensen’s neck, riding out the contraction until he found the confidence to bear down during the next one.  “I feel _everything_!”

Jensen shivered at the thought but powered through it.  “You’re almost done babe.  Just a little longer and we’ve got our family.”

“Ugh!”  Jared pitched forward, bearing down as hard as he could, forcing each muscle into working his son down and out.  “Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

“Good Jared, you’re crowning.  Keep pushing just like that.”

Jared brought his chin to his chest and focused on pushing hard enough to get his son’s head out.  “Argghh!”  His legs were shaking due to both the residual effect from the epidural and the strain he was putting into them, but he tensed them again as he surrendered to a hard push, moaning through its duration.

“Stop a second Jared.”  Dr. Jerico moved his fingers around the emerging head before sighing.  “The baby’s sunny side up.  It’s nothing to worry about but it is a little harder to get them out this way, you’re going to need to push harder for me.  Just keep giving me good solid pushes and he’ll be out in no time.”

“Harder to get him out?”  Jared blinked at the doctor, feeling like he was on the verge of tears.  He was already exhausted and sore from labor and Juliette’s birth; the thought of extra work sent his heart into a frenzy.  He looked at Jensen, watched his husband’s concerned stare, and choked on a sob.  “I can’t.  I can’t get him out.”

Jared’s words looked like they broke Jensen’s heart.  “Of course you can, princess.  You’re doing so good.  He’s almost here.  You’re almost done.”

“Jensen’s right, you just need a few more pushes and you’re home free.”

Jared tried to give a push but backpedaled from it as the pain and burning overcame him.  “I can’t…”

“Yes you can.  You’ve never backed down from anything.  You’re the most stubborn person I know.”  Jensen curled his hand around Jared’s palm.  “Come on, we’ll do it together, okay?”

Jared nodded dumbly, lungs stumbling on gulps of air.

“Okay.  Come on, we’re going to push now.”  Jensen got closer to Jared, practically pressing half of his weight into the mattress.  He shimmied one hand under Jared’s lower back and pressed forward while putting gentle pressure on the inside of one of Jared’s thigh to keep it open.  “Push now Jared.”

Jared locked eyes with Jensen and held his breath as he pushed, staying fully committed to the action before completing it with a loud grunt.

“Let’s go again.  Come on baby, push.”  Jensen leaned forward with Jared, keeping their eye contact as his husband bore down.

“Don’t stop Jared.  Head’s almost out.”  Supporting the baby’s head, the doctor looked up in encouragement.

Unfortunately, Jared faltered then, stopping his push and letting his son’s head slip back inside.  “Nnngh!”  Jared scrambled to get his hands on the solidity that was Jensen.

“It’s okay Jare, you’re doing good.  You’ll get his head out.”  Jensen kissed Jared’s sweaty forehead.

“Come on Jared, big push.”  The doctor watched Jared’s body work.  “Harder.  Harder.  Yes, that’s it.  Good!”

Jared cried out.  “I want that fucking epidural back!”  He groaned before succumbing to another wave of pain and the urge to push.

The doctor sighed, “Sorry Jared, no can do.  Let’s get this done so you don’t have to worry about the pain.  Okay?”

His son’s head stretching him open filled him with the most indescribable feeling.  It felt just plain _wrong_ but he couldn’t figure out a way to move away from that feeling without letting it increase as he pushed.  “Jensen, get him out!  I need him out.”  Jared pushed, heels digging into the stirrups as he did so.  Prior insecurities forgotten, the entire U.S. army could have walked through the delivery and Jared wouldn’t have cared, just as long as they got his son out.

“So close baby.”  Jensen kept Jared’s back supported.  “Keep pushing.”

Gasping, Jared’s eyes went wide as he felt his son’s head pop out entirely.  The relief was immediate, but the feeling of the baby’s shoulders pressing against his opening made him groan.  He lost track of time, lost track of his confidence and determination, but he stayed focused on Jensen’s eyes and Jensen’s words telling him he was doing great.

Somewhere along the line the doctor took his hand and helped him feel his son’s emerging body so as to prove to Jared that he _actually was_ pushing his son out, albeit slowly.

Drawing some of Jensen’s strength, Jared grit his teeth and bore down through the entirety of a contraction, only pausing to let out a shocked gasp.  He kept his eyes trained on Jensen as he finally felt something give and pushed his son into Dr. Jerico’s waiting hands.

“Happy Birthday!”  The doctor held the baby up momentarily, letting everyone get a good look at him, before positioning him on Jared’s belly.  “You have your son.”

Jared’s chest was rising and falling in time with his pounding heart.  His son’s watery cries filled the room, and he reacted to the nurse’s toweling down much like his sister did.

“Good job Jared.  You too, Jensen.”  The doctor rose from his stool momentarily.  “You have a fine looking family.”

Jensen gave the doctor a huge grin, the happiness of finally having both his children delivered evident in every facial feature.  “Yeah, tha-thanks.”  Turning away from the doctor, Jensen observed Jared’s first interactions with their son.

Unlike with Juliette, Jared scooped the baby up to his chest before even thinking about it.  He wrapped both arms around their son, pressing him tightly against his body and nestling him under his neck.

“You did so good Jared.  I’m so proud of you.”  Jensen sucked back a tear, then another, before giving in and letting his eyes wet with happiness and relief.

“I’m never doing that again.”  Despite the exhaustion in every pore of his body, Jared shot Jensen a warning glance.

“Duly noted.”  Smiling softly, Jensen stroked his son’s cheek, smile widening when the baby’s lips suckled and he rooted around for search of something to latch onto.

“But I’m glad I did it this time.”  Sighing, Jared let his eyes close for a moment while he savored the feeling of his son’s weight against his chest.  “I couldn’t have done it without you, not in a million years.”  The comment was so sincere that it took Jared by shock.  He used to be able to function as a solo entity but ever since Jensen that part of him has been annihilated.

“I wouldn’t have wanted to do it with anyone else.  Ever.”  Jensen kissed Jared’s lips, smiling against them briefly before pressing another kiss to them.  He moved downward to kiss his son on the cheek.  “Hi Jack.  You already giving your father trouble?”

“He didn’t mean to.”  Jared shifted, bringing Jack down lower.   “Right baby?  You didn’t mean it.”  Jared kissed the whimpering baby.  “He’s a lot smaller than his sister.”

The doctor heard Jared’s concern and piped up.  “He is.  We want to make sure his lungs are okay, so we need to take him.  He’s going to be right across the room, you’ll be able to see him.  But let’s get him checked out while you deliver the placenta and then they are all yours.  No returns.”  The doctor laughed and made a tentative movement to take Jack from his parents.  When concern for their son’s health won out, neither man argued with the doctor and let him take Jack to the small team of neonatal specialists on the side of the room.

Jared watched his son wail while being examined and for the first time Jared didn’t care if he was a sweaty mess or covered in body fluids or swollen and puffy.  All he cared about where the little beings he just gave birth to and the man who helped him through it.

**********

Jared sat propped up in bed, contently trying to nurse his son while Jensen sat beside him to fed Juliette her bottle.  It was a brief moment of peace after the twin’s whirlwind birth.  Their hospital room became a revolving door of visitors and well wishes and before they knew it, it was time to bring their tiny bundles of joy home, on Halloween no less.

Jack was making a fuss, screaming his head off and demanding the room’s attention.  His face scrunched up in annoyance and he weakly hit at Jared’s chest with a clenched fist.  “Shh, stop making such a ruckus.  I am trying to give you what you want.”

“He’s just like you.  He’s a prima donna just like you.”  Jensen laughed, watching Jack throw a fit when what he wanted was right in front of him, much like the fit Jared threw before they both got together.

“Ha ha ha, very funny.”  Jared sighed and shifted the baby’s head so that his mouth ghosted over his nipple.  It took several tries before the baby realized what was going on, but he eventually latched on, cries quickly fading in favor of eating.  Jared cringed at the unfamiliarity of the action, but Jack made a wet sucking nose and then a coo, warming Jared’s heart.  Jack went to town, suckling hard and fast, pulling Jared’s milk into his greedy mouth.  “You know, I think he’s actually more like you.”

“Why?  Because he also loves your nipples?”  Jensen’s smile softened as he watched Jack nurse.

“That and he loves to eat.”  Jared kept one hand curled protectively against the base of Jack’s skull, keeping all 5lbs2oz of him as close as possible.  He was a good deal smaller than his sister, but what he lacked in size he made up for in personality.  He had lots of dark brown hair and big wide eyes, and his fist wrapped around Jared’s heart.

“At least one of them does.”  Jensen wiggled the bottle he was using to feed Juliette and prompted her to start suckling again.  “She doesn’t seem to want most of this.”

At 5lbs10oz, Juliette was still small but much larger than her brother.  She stared up at her father with content blue eyes and wiggled her nose as she tried to get a grasp on the bottle.  Her light blonde hair was fine but soft, and curled delicately at the edge of her hairline.

Heart melting at the sight of his sweet little girl, Jensen clicked his tongue at her affectionately.  “Come on princess, aren’t you hungry?”

“Princess?”  Jared’s ears perked up at the nickname and the obvious fact that it wasn’t directed at him.

Smirking, Jensen took his eyes off his daughter and flashed Jared a grin.  “What?  Jealous?”

“Me? Jealous?  Over that?  No!  Absolutely not.”  But Jared pressed his lips together and scowled.

“Don’t worry Jare, you can be my queen.”

Jared balked, eyes rolling dramatically. “Oh lord, I never thought there would be a nickname I would actually prefer princess over.”

Jensen leaned in closer to Jared and pressed a kiss to his frowning lips.  “You’ll always be my princess.  Only…now she is too.”

Juliette made a watery yawning contented sound, making both men look at her milky lips.  She wrinkled her face up before wiggling deeper into Jensen’s arms.

“It’s okay.  She should be your princess.”  Jared was okay with sharing his nickname, but only with his little Juliette.  No one else.  He hated the term of affection, but it was his nickname.  _His._

“We really get to take them home today.  Are you ready for that?”  Jensen put Juliette over his shoulder and thumped her back.

“I’m ready to be out of here.  I am ready to be home.  I’m not ready for dealing with the press swarming the hospital.”  Jared sighed.

“I’ve got it covered.  Security is going to make sure no one bothers us, or gets any shots of these two.”

Smiling, Jared shifted Jack, let him fall across his arm so he could pat his back gently.  Two days ago he had no idea what he was doing, but now he was a pro, getting Jack to burp like clockwork, a skill Jensen hadn’t mastered yet.  “I want to take a bunch of pictures first though.”  Burping completed, he laid Jack on his back between his legs.

“Of course.  I’ve got the camera in your bag.  I got something else too.  Here, hold Julie for a moment.”  Jensen deposited his daughter next to her brother and went for the bag beside Jared’s bed.

“What did you go and do?”  Jared narrowed his eyes at his husband’s actions, taking note of the small jolt of excitement going through him.  Since really getting to know him, Jared could read Jensen like clockwork, and that smirk meant he was up to something.

“Nothing.  I just bought something.”  He handed a small gift bag over to Jared.  “Open it.”  At Jared’s skeptical look, he snorted.  “Relax, it is nothing major.  You will like it, trust me.”

Jared dug through the bag and pulled out two outfits clearly made for newborns.  One was a miniature replica of the Dallas Cowboys uniform, complete with Jensen’s number and last name, and the other was a pink frilly ballerina tutu.  “Costumes?”

“Of course.  I couldn’t let the twins celebrate their first Halloween without them.”

Jared knew it was Halloween, but he had been so focused on other things that costumes were the last thing on his mind.  But now that they were in his hands he had to admit that they were two of the cutest articles of clothing he had ever seen.

“I figured we could take the babies home in them.  I know it is stupid and it is just for us, but I thought it was cute.  I wanted them to come home in something special.”  Jensen smiled and stared expectantly at Jared’s silent form.  “You think they’re stupid don’t you? You think –“

“I think that is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.”  Jared smiled.  “Of course we can take them home in these costumes.  They’re perfect.”  Who cared if they were impractical and would probably be peed on or thrown up on within a few hours, they were thoughtful and symbolic and Jared couldn’t think of anything better to dress Juliette and Jack in for the first day at home.  “Want to help me change them?”

“Mmm hmm.”  Jensen got to work in disrobing Jack, gently tugging on a white full leg length onsie before guiding the mini jersey over his head.  It fit perfectly, making the tiny boy look like a doll version of his father.

Meanwhile, Jared had Juliette done up in her pink onsie, the tulle skirt fluffing out around her middle.

Seeing Jack dressed up in an identical version of his father’s uniform while being cradled in Jensen’s arms was almost too much for Jared.  It was too sweet for words.  “He looks so teeny.”

“Yeah well, he’ll grow.  He’ll be a little bruiser.  Right, Jack?  You going to be a quarterback on day?”  Jensen kissed Jack’s chubby cheek.

“And if he wants to do ballet?”  Jared narrowed one eye.

“Then he can do ballet.  Hey, that’s how I met you, isn’t it?  You could put him in Juliette’s outfit right now if you wanted to.  I don’t care if he does ballet.”  Jensen continued with total sincerity.  “He can do whatever he wants.  I just have a feeling he is going to play football, that’s all.”

Answer satisfying Jared completely, he snuggled Juliette to his chest.  “What, they didn’t have any Cowboy uniforms for Julie?”

“Well, I could have gotten a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader uniform…” He stopped dead in his tracks when Jared scowled at him.  “Exactly.  I didn’t think you would appreciate that.  Besides, she is a princess like her papa.  I wanted to see her in a little tutu.”

“Well, I think it is perfect.”

And it really was.  Jared and Jensen came from different worlds but they found their way to each other and created little versions of themselves.

Putting both babies on the bed, the siblings quickly nuzzled into each other, falling asleep and intensifying the innocence of the scene.  It was so peaceful that Jared took pictures of his new little football pro and prima ballerina to make sure he remembered the moment when things became so crazy he wouldn’t know which way was up or down.

“Happy Halloween little monsters.”  Jared smiled at his newborns, the proof that anything worth doing was never easy.

“Come on princess, let’s bring our little monsters home.  I really want to take them home.”  Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist and rested his chin on Jared’s shoulder.

Though sore and still exhausted, Jared was in a place he never expected to find happiness.  And that was okay.  Because Jensen was right there with him.


End file.
